War Of Acme Falls
by BlackLouie
Summary: After the loss of their parents, three warners and their new friends live life out of Acme Falls for a little while until news arrives from Ralph and Plotz. Yakko and his two siblings and friends come up with a plan to stop King Salazar from taking over Acme Falls, but what is this plan? Find out.
1. Trouble At The Castle

**BlackLouie: Hey Scratch n sniff! We need a disclaimer! Hurry up!**  
 **Scratch n sniff: BlackLouie does not own us all. Only there fan characters are of their creation.**

 **BlackLouie: Thank you...**

Rasied by two parents, the warners grew up in a castle. King Willaim was glad to have three children who would soon become the rulers of Acme Falls.

"Yakko, Wakko and Dot. You three shall learn about Acme Falls and the importance of it." King William kissed Yakko Wakko and Dot. Yakko was 5 years old, Wakko was only 3 and Dot was a baby. She purred in her sleep, turing over each time. Bobesca The Second came into the room and beckoned her husband to bed. William nodded and walked out of the room, then he slowly closed the door.

An evil young man was watching from behind the corner of the hall, he mumbled under his breath.

"When I gain control, Acme Falls is mine forever!" The evil guard started sneaking off. He got out a dagger and he rushed to the King's room. William and Bobesca were asleep in their room. The man slowly walked up to William, the shadow was over the king, as William opened his eyes to see what was going on... JAB! William's eyes widened with pain, his mouth open and blood pouring out of it. Bobesca woke up quickly and saw her husband with the dagger in his chest and the guard. She gasped.

"Salazar, we trusted you!" She growled at him.

"Do you think you deserve the right to be the Queen of Acme Falls!" He yelled.

"Yes, we had a deal!" Bobesca ran over to her husband, tears coming from her eyes. Anger and hate almost filled her heart, but she held in the anger and she was only upset. Salazar kicked her away from her dead huband and tackled her. Yakko woke up to the sound of crashing, he quickly ran over to the door and ran out of the room and into the hall way. He ran up the stairs and opened the door and saw his mother fighting with Salazar, the royal guard.

"You better not hurt my poor Yakko and his siblings!" Bobesca threw a pot at Salazar, but started to break it with his dagger, then he inched closer to her. He grabbed her by the neck and held the dagger to her chest.

"Your children shall be banished from here! They are not to be the new rulers as long as I live!" Salazar was going to stab her next. Yakko saw this coming, he ran over to her.

"MOTHER!" Yakko yelled out loud.

"Yakko! No! Get out of here! Take your brother and sister with you!" She called out to her son.

"Mother no! Stop it! Please don't kill her!" Yakko cried, tears coming from his shiny black eyes.

"You are getting on my nerves!" Salazar held out the dagger at Yakko. Yakko skidded to a halt, he saw the dagger and backed away.

"Yakko leave! Hurry along! You must not worry! I promise to be with you!" Bobesca saw her son one last time before he left the room. Yakko was crying as he ran down the stairs and into their room. He woke up Wakko who was still sleepy and carried Dot.

"What is it?" Wakko only knew how to say a few words.

"We must leave, trouble has happened." Yakko replied as he suddenly heard a loud yell from his mother. He quickly ran up stairs, Wakko followed him. Yakko opened the door and saw her mother laying on the floor, her eyes shut. Salazar's dagger was full of blood on top of it, it dripped on the floor. Both parents were dead. Yakko started crying, Wakko cried too. Dot woke up with a yawn and saw her parents on the floor, she was too young to realize what was going on, she purred and looked around. Salazar turned to the young warners.

"You three are banished from here! Pack your bags!" Salazar pushed them out of the room.

"Oh no... Mother..." Wakko whimpered. Yakko only cried with Dot in his arms. Dot cried too, she was hungry.

"This is our first time alone as kids." Yakko was packing up all of his clothes and toys. Wakko did the same, but he didn't know much about packing, so Yakko helped him. Dot's stuff was packed up already due to her clothes only being baby clothes.

Salazar threw the warners out and he sent out the dogs. They barked and chased after them, Yakko was carrying Dot, he leaped over the fence that blocked their way while Wakko dug a hole to get under the fence and to the other side. The dogs were almost near the young warner as Yakko pulled his brother out with one hand. The dogs were angry as the warners escaped into the snowy lands of Acme Falls.

"Where should be begin?" Wakko asked.

"I don't know Wakko. And Poor Dot, she will never get to know much about our parents." Yakko was looking down at his younger sister. She was sleeping again.

"Oh, what are we going to do big brother?" Wakko asked.

"Wakko... We must survive..." Yakko replied. They walked on, they were blocked by another warner that stood there.

"Who are you?" Wakko poked at him.

"My name is, Nakko." The sly warner replied.

"Can you help us?" Yakko asked.

"If you want help, ask Rakko!" Nakko pointed to a brown colored warner, he was about 4 years old.

"Hey Rakko!" Yakko called his name.

"Hey! Visitors!" Rakko smiled.

"Yeah, we used to live in a castle, but now we are an out cast." Yakko sighed.

"I know where you three can stay." Rakko smiled and walked them to a nice place. It was a stable that was abandoned, but it had three beds and a nest.

"Nice place, thanks again Rakko. We needed this." Yakko smiled.

"Yep, anytime." He walked back outside to help Nakko with things.

This was only the beginning... The warners will soon fight against Salazar for Acme Falls and maybe with the help of some friends...

 **Alright folks! Tell me what you think! More chapters are coming soon!**


	2. New King Of Acme Falls

**BlackLouie: We need another disclaimer Scratchansniff!**

 **Scratchnsniff: But I already did do one for you! Look at the first chapter!**

 **BlackLouie: Just do it! We need to let the readers know!**

 **Scratchansniff: Alright! Alright! Fine! BlackLouie does not own us, only their own fan creations are theirs and nothing more...**

 **BlackLouie: Alright! Thanks! Now I shall continue...**

Yakko was unpacking his things as Wakko was jumping on the bed. Dot was in the nest, Yakko placed her there so that Wakko didn't jump on her.

"Yakko! Try this!" Wakko did a flip and fell off of the bed, hitting his head on the wooden floor.

"Wakko! Are you okay?" Yakko noticed this and he quickly got up from what he was busy doing. So much was too important in his life. Wakko rubbed his head a littl bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wakko squealed. Dot woke up from her sleep and started crying.

"Oh, come here Dot." Yakko walked up to her and picked her up. She was still crying.

"Wakko, go and ask Rakko if they have anything for us to eat. And maybe some milk for Dot." Yakko whispered to him.

"Okay brother!" Wakko ran out of the stable entrance and looked around for Rakko. Rakko was coming up from the river with Nakko.

"Hey red pants man! Do we have anything to eat?" Wakko asked in a silly way, it made Nakko sigh.

"My name is Nakko, just because I wear red sweat pants, doesn't mean my name is red pants man..." Nakko face palmed.

"Oh, okay. Gray pants dude, do you have any food and milk for us?" Wakko asked Rakko.

"My name is Rakko kid." The brown warner smiled.

"We have food and some milk left if someone didn't drink all of it!" Nakko gave Rakko a stern look.

"No, I didn't drink any this month, it's just too cold for me to drink at this time of year." Rakko smiled a little bit.

"Thanks!" Wakko ran back to the stables.

Yakko was trying to keep Dot calm, she was still crying. Wakko came up to them, he tripped and his face hit the snow. He slowly got up and wiped snow from his eyes, nose and mouth. He also shook the smow from his head and grabbed his hat.

"So?" Yakko asked.

"They do have some food and milk!" Wakko smiled, he was sticking his tongue out.

"Thanks Wakko." Yakko petted him. Dot was calming down on her own, she whimpered.

(I'm hungry...) She was thinking of food.

Yakko was rocking her lightly, then he heard the door of the stable open. Rakko and Nakko came into the stables woth some bread and two glasses of milk and one bottle of milk for Dot.

"We haven't gotten your names." Rakko noticed.

"Oh sorry about that Rakko. I'm Yakko and this silly brother of mine is Wakko, and this is my baby sister, Dot!" Yakko introduced them. Wakko bounced around Nakko and Rakko while Dot was staring at the milk.

"Well we brought you bread and milk." Nakko placed the food and milk down. Rakko handed the bottle to Yakko so that he could feed his baby sister. Dot enjoyed it, Yakko smiled at her. HE liked how she was calm and cool. Wakko was stuffing his face with bread, he was about to get more, but Yakko shook his head.

"Save some." Yakko said. Wakko sighed and drank his milk from the glass.

"If you three need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." Rakko smiled and walked out of the stables, Nakko followed him, closing the door behind them.

Meanwhile...

Salazar was getting ready for his speech, he was going to be the new king of Acme Falls. He was in his room getting dressed, he also had one of his guards take Williams clothes and make them his size before he was fully dressed.

"Make sure you clean the old king's robe before I wear it!" Salazar shouted.

"Yes sir!" One guard saluted and rushed off to clean the robe that William wore before he died.

"Plotz! Ralph!" Salazar called the two men to come into his room while he was dressing.

"Yes sirs!" Ralph skidded to a halt in the room. Plotz was behind him.

"Yes sir!" Plotz saluted to the king, but he was covered due to him finding a nice robe to wear for his speech.

"Go and make sure that everyone pays their taxes after this is over. I want all of their stuff! If I have to sell their valuables, then I will." Salazar ordered.

"Yes, we shall do it!" Plotz nodded, Ralph followed him out of the room.

Salazar was finally ready for his speech, he got the crown and placed it on his head before he left. He was wearing a red robe and a nice blue royal suit, he looked at himself in a mirror and did some royal poses before leaving.

Everyone was waiting for him. They cheered when they saw the new king. Young Slappy saw him, she knew that wasn't William, something felt wrong.

"Hey! Where's William!" She shouted out. Everyone stared at her.

"King William is no longer your king. I'm your king!" Salazar replied to the crowd.

"Well if you are our new king, what are you going to do?" A lady asked.

"I will collect all of your taxes each day. This place needs your funds to make this place better." Salazar smiled and waved to some of the other people who waved at him.

"Why would you do such a thing? I don't even have any money?" An old women shook her cane at him from below.

"Well, this is my rule!" Salazar finally replied.

As many days passed, Acme Falls became very dark and evil. Everyone was in line to give the new king their taxes. Salazar was really forceful, he even took an old man's cane which was the only thing he had left. He tripped and Plotz had to throw him out.

"Next person!" Salazar called.

Slappy's tree was starting to die. She watched the leaves fall, she knew that Salazar was only making things worse. She marched over to his castle to confront him, she was going to cuss him out.

"Hey, sir, I think we have one more visitor with taxes to pay." Ralph pointed to Slappy.

"A squirel?" Salazar laughed.

"Hey! You said that you will be making this place look better! Does this look better to you!?" Slappy pointed out the window of the castle. Salazar took a look at Acme Falls, dark clouds and dead trees surrounded the place.

"I don't care." He finally said with his arms crossed.

"What?" Slappy was going to argue more, but she was dragged away by Ralph, who was getting tired of her.

"Oh and Plotz, your taxes need to be collected as well..." Salazar grinned, he knew that Plotz had some money to give.

"Oh yes sir!" Plotz ran up to the king and handed him all of his money.

"Thank you. Now get out!" Salazar pointed to the door. Plotz left the room.

(Aw man, I needed that money...) Plotz sighed as he walked back to his place.

Later that night...

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were in bed. Yakko was almost asleep but Wakko started to say something.

"Yakko, do you think we will be here forever?" Wakko asked.

"Wakko, I don't know. You see, I don't think we have a chance against Salazar." Yakko sighed and turned back around to get sleep. Wakko did the same. Dot was already sleeping in her nest. Rakko and Nakko opened the stable door to check on them.

"Well they are asleep." Rakko sighed.

"Yeah, we better get some more work done tonight." Nakko walked off and Rakko slowly closed the door and followed him.

They left the young warners that night.

Yakko woke up in a place that was full of light. The sky was brighter than before and souls danced. He saw his father and his mother. They looked down at him. Yakko stood there suprised to seem them.

"You are alive!" Yakko ran up to his parents and hugged them.

"Yakko, you must take back Acme Falls. All of you must do it." William finally spoke.

"But how? I'm only 5 years old and I don't think Rakko and Nakko would approve of me doing this." Yakko replied.

"They are not your parents, we are." Bobesca petted him.

"They are my age. So I guess we could try." Yakko was thinking.

"Salazar is not the true king of Acme Falls. If he continues to make things darker than they seem, the place will become deserted." William continued to speak.

"Oh father. I think I want to wait before we go back." Yakko finally said before the heavens closed up.

"We shall be watching over you, Wakko and Dot." Bobesca waved to him.

"Yakko, take good care of your siblings, even if you have to protect them at the cost of your life." William waved to him as well.

Yakko waved back.

"I will protect them..." Yakko whispered. Everything went black, the heavens were gone as Yakko was in his bed. He woke up with a yawn and got out of bed. Nakko was waiting for him.

"Yakko, are you ready?" Nakko asked.

"Ready for what?" Yakko was confused, he tilted his head.

"For a ride!" Rakko showed him the slead they have worked on.

"Why are you doing this for us? We just needed a plac to stay." Yakko asked.

"Because, this has been our project and we need testers!" Rakko smiled, he pushed the slead to a hill.

"Okay." Yakko nodded.

"Don't worry, I willl watch Wakko and Dot." Rakko was in the stables.

Yakko nodded as he and Nakko tested the slead.

Dreams of protecting Acme Falls were far. Yakko had a lot to learn before he jumped into Salazar's castle for battle.


	3. Tough Times And Other Issues

**BlackLouie: I know that you guys want me to slow down on the chapters, and that's what I somewhat did for chapter 2 because chapter 1 was just an opening to when Salazar finally snapped. But I will try to slow down some parts since you guys really want to have some suspense in it:3**

 **Scratchansniff: Oh man... I wanted this story to be a summary in each chaprer...**

 **BlackLouie: No! I'm not going to take this story too quickly anymore! The readers want me to slow down and that's what I'm going to do, if you don't like it then you can leave!**

 **Scratchansniff: Oh fine! Take the story at a slower pace...**

 **BlackLouie: Thank you. And here the next chapter! Enjoy:3 And by they way, everyone is young in this story so Scratchansniff had nie brown hair and hello Nurse was a young adult and Slappy and the other animals from the show are kids. Plotz and Ralph are young adults too:3 Now enjoy:3 LOL!**

Nakko and Yakko were on the slead, they raced down the hill while dodging the trees that were in the way of their path, Nakko was helping Yakko stear left and right. Yakko laughed when they were launched into the air.

"Hey! We are way too high!" Nakko panicked as the slead started to fall towards a huge pile of snow, Yakko saw the pile as he tired to hold the slead in his legs while flapping his arms like a bird. The 5 year old failed as the both landed into the snow.

"Oof!" Nakko spat. Yakko popped his head out from the pile of snow and shook it off.

"Man, that was fun, except for this part." Yakko smiled, then he looked at Nakko, who had snow all over his face, he shook it off and grumbled.

"Well, I guess we have to try a better spot next time." The young warner grabbed the slead and walked back up the hill they rode on. Yakko followed him up. They began a conversation.

"So why are you and Rakko making a slead?" Yakko asked.

"We started making a slead because we are bored and we have nothing else to do these days since we have been out cast ourselves." Nakko replied to his question, feeling annoyed by Yakko's presents.

"Well, we had it hard. An evil man decided to banish us like we said." Yakko responded. Nakko was now wanting to know more about who Yakko was talking about.

"Who are you speaking of?" Nakko asked, while raising one eyebrow.

"I forgot his name, but he was really evil towards our mother and our father." Yakko answered, trying to hold back tears, the memories of his dead parents on the floor when he walked into the room. Nakko knew that something was troubling the young warner as he placed his hand on Yakko's shoulder.

"Hey, you don't have to get into the details if you feel terrible about it. Trust me, my past isn't pretty either. I was kicked out of my home." Nakko finally felt Yakko's pain. Yakko smiled a little bit and nodded, wiping away his tears.

"Oh Nakko, you finlly understand... Thank you." Yakko finally replied. Nakko nodded as they were finally up the hill. Wakko and Rakko were at the top near the stables. They waved at Yakko and Nakko, who returned safe and sound from their sleading trip.

"Hey guys!" Rakko waved to them.

"Yakko!" Wakko ran up to his older sibling and hugged him.

"Aw, hey Wakko. " Yakko hugged him back. Wakko smiled and started to get out a bag full of suprises.

"Hey Rakko, where did Wakko get that bag?" Yakko asked.

"While you guys were out, I decided to take them shopping. So Wakko has a gag bag." Rakko smiled.

"What does it do?" Yakko asked, then he almost forgot about Dot.

"Well, hey! Yakko!" Rakko was following him into the stables.

"I'm checking on Dot." Yakko replied, he walked into the stables and went over to her nest. She was sleeping. Rakko watched him.

"We put her to sleep because she was getting cranky." Rakko shrugged, he waited for Yakko.

"Thanks Rakko. You are the best." Yakko shook his hands. Rakko smiled, he turned to leave, beckoning Yakko to follow him.

"Sleep well Dot." Yakko kissed her forehead and followed Rakko out of the stables.

"So about Wakko's gag bag. He can take out things that he will use to smash things or just for fun." Rakko explained. Yakko soon understood what he was talking about. Wakko was going to learn how to use weapons.

Wakko was taking out a mallet from his gag bag, he was huge as he smashed it against the snow, he was chaising after two small squirels that were getting food. He was trying to see if he could smash them.

"Wow, he's only 3 years old and he could hold a mallet that big?" Nakko walked up to Yakko.

"Rakko bought him that stuff." Yakko pointed to the brown warner.

"Hey, I still had some pennies left." Rakko replied.

"Yeah, but we needed that money!" Nakko growled at him.

"Well I can't help it, Yakko's siblings really need our help." Rakko argued.

"Listen, the sooner we help them, they sooner they will leave!" Nakko whispered.

"But I thought you wanted to help them." Rakko was worried.

"Yes, but you can't just waste your money on them! We need it too!" Nakko started to grab Rakko and shake him.

"Yes sir..." Rakko was dizzy as he fell into the snow. Nakko just growled and stormed off.

"Rakko are you okay?" Wakko had his mallet in his left hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So who are you going to smash now?" Rakko asked.

Wakko pointed at him, Rakko screamed and tried to get up. Wakko slammed his mallet on him sending Rakko into the air.

"Wakko! No!" Yakko ran up to Wakko and snatched the mallet out of his hand. Wakko started looking around for his new toy.

"Huh? Yakko why do you have my mallet?" Wakko asked.

"We do not hit our hosts." Yakko warned him.

"Oh, I really want to smash something!" Wakko had the need to hit someone else.

"Until you are older, you cannot have this." Yakko took the mallet into the stables and hid it from his little brother. Dot was still sleeping, she turned over and purred in her sleep. Yakko watched her for a few minutes before he heard Wakko talking to Nakko about Rakko.

"So wait, you hit Rakko?" Nakko was confused.

"Yeah! It was fun!" Wakko laughed.

"No, Wakko that was mean." Yakko was walking up to him.

"Aw.." Wakko sighed.

"You better not do this again." Nakko growled at the young warner. Yakko grabbed Nakko with one hand.

"Listen Nakko, I can only speak to Wakko like that! You are not the boss of my siblings!" Yakko threw him down into the snow. Nakko growled as the two warners started tackling each other. Nakko bit Yakko's ear and tossd him into a tree. Yakko hit his head hard as he tried to get back up. Rakko ran up to the fighting warners. Wakko was taken into the stables, he didn't want him seeing the two warners battle.

"Wakko, you don't have to watch that anymore." Rakko sighed.

"Can I have my mallet?" Wakko asked. Rakko started looking around for his mallet, he saw it on top of the shelf as he got it down for him.

"Here. But play nice." Rakko warned him. Wakko nodded as he ran back outside and ran up to Nakko and slammed the mallet down on him. Nakko was hit hard and was sent flying down the hill.

"Ugh! Ow!" Nakko grunted. Yakko saw him.

"I thought you felt sorry for me!" Yakko called to him.

"Yeah, well thanks to Wakko, I don't feel bad for you at all! Once you all are grown up, you are leaving this place!" Nakko growled. He was getting tired of Wakko the most. Yakko was fine, but he really didn't want to deal with getting hit by mallets and having his pal knocked out.

"Well if Rakko could put up with us, so can you." Yakko was talking like a smart ass now, as Nakko stormed off into the stables. Rakko walked up to Yakko, who had a scratch on his arm.

"Yakko, let's get that healed. Sorry for Nakko's actions. I made him upset because I used the money to buy Wakko a gag bag." Rakko sighed.

"That's okay. Nakko needs to chill out." Yakko smiled as he started a conversation with him.

"Right, but I wanted to aske you something." Rakko was now puzzled about Yakko's appearance at their stables.

"Yes?" Yakko raised one eyebrow.

"Who banished you guys and where did you come from?" Rakko asked while looking at his friend. Yakko didn't know how to answer this. He didn't want to share the things taht happened but he finally sighed and began his tale.

"Well it all started when..." Yakko started his story about their past while Wakko was having fun with his mallet and Dot was still in the stables sleeping.

Yakko's story:

 _Yakko woke up to the sound of crashing, he quickly ran over to the door and ran out of the room and into the hall way. He ran up the stairs and opened the door and saw his mother fighting with Salazar, the royal guard._

 _"You better not hurt my poor Yakko and his siblings!" Bobesca threw a pot at Salazar, but started to break it with his dagger, then he inched closer to her. He grabbed her by the neck and held the dagger to her chest._

 _"Your children shall be banished from here! They are not to be the new rulers as long as I live!" Salazar was going to stab her next. Yakko saw this coming, he ran over to her._

 _"MOTHER!" Yakko yelled out loud._

 _"Yakko! No! Get out of here! Take your brother and sister with you!" She called out to her son._

 _"Mother no! Stop it! Please don't kill her!" Yakko cried, tears coming from his shiny black eyes._

 _"You are getting on my nerves!" Salazar held out the dagger at Yakko. Yakko skidded to a halt, he saw the dagger and backed away._

 _"Yakko leave! Hurry along! You must not worry! I promise to be with you!" Bobesca saw her son one last time before he left the room. Yakko was crying as he ran down the stairs and into their room. He woke up Wakko who was still sleepy and carried Dot._

 _"What is it?" Wakko only knew how to say a few words._

 _"We must leave, trouble has happened." Yakko replied as he suddenly heard a loud yell from his mother. He quickly ran up stairs, Wakko followed him. Yakko opened the door and saw her mother laying on the floor, her eyes shut. Salazar's dagger was full of blood on top of it, it dripped on the floor. Both parents were dead. Yakko started crying, Wakko cried too. Dot woke up with a yawn and saw her parents on the floor, she was too young to realize what was going on, she purred and looked around. Salazar turned to the young warners._

 _"You three are banished from here! Pack your bags!" Salazar pushed them out of the room._

 _"Oh no... Mother..." Wakko whimpered. Yakko only cried with Dot in his arms. Dot cried too, she was hungry._

 _"This is our first time alone as kids." Yakko was packing up all of his clothes and toys. Wakko did the same, but he didn't know much about packing, so Yakko helped him. Dot's stuff was packed up already due to her clothes only being baby clothes._

 _Salazar threw the warners out and he sent out the dogs. They barked and chased after them, Yakko was carrying Dot, he leaped over the fence that blocked their way while Wakko dug a hole to get under the fence and to the other side. The dogs were almost near the young warner as Yakko pulled his brother out with one hand. The dogs were angry as the warners escaped into the snowy lands of Acme Falls._

 _"Where should be begin?" Wakko asked._

 _"I don't know Wakko. And Poor Dot, she will never get to know much about our parents." Yakko was looking down at his younger sister. She was sleeping again._

 _"Oh, what are we going to do big brother?" Wakko asked._

 _"Wakko... We must survive..." Yakko replied. They walked on, they were blocked by another warner that stood there._

 _"Who are you?" Wakko poked at him._

 _"My name is, Nakko." The sly warner replied._

 _"Can you help us?" Yakko asked._

 _"If you want help, ask Rakko!" Nakko pointed to a brown colored warner, he was about 4 years old._

 _"Hey Rakko!" Yakko called his name._

 _"Hey! Visitors!" Rakko smiled._

 _"Yeah, we used to live in a castle, but now we are an out cast." Yakko sighed._

 _"I know where you three can stay." Rakko smiled and walked them to a nice place. It was a stable that was abandoned, but it had three beds and a nest._

 _"Nice place, thanks again Rakko. We needed this." Yakko smiled._

 _"Yep, anytime." He walked back outside to help Nakko with things._

Yakko's story ended...

"Really? Some guy just threw you all out and killed your parents!?" Rakko gasped.

"Yes and that's how we met you two." Yakko pointed to Nakko as well, who was walking out of the stables to try out the slead again.

"You guys must have it rough, that is the worst that can happen to anyone." Rakko understood Yakko's story. He didn't know what to do about it.

"Oh Rakko, as long as we are safe. We should be fine." Yakko was going to cry again.

"Yakko, I know that this is bothering you. Come on, we can talk about this later, it's getting late." Rakko took Yakko to the stables as Nakko carried Wakko so that he didn't hit him again.

"Good night Yakko, Wakko and Dot." Rakko nodded to them.

"Thanks Rakko for listening. God night." Yakko whispered as he hugged Rakko and walked over to his bed. Wakko was still trying to hit Nakko with his mallet, but the angry warner threw his mallet into the ceiling and the heavy wood came down on him. Nakko was covered by a pile of wood.

"Ow! God damn it!" Nakko growled as he tried to get the wood off of him. Rakko turned aroud to see that Nakko was stuck.

"Nakko, what are you doing? They are trying to sleep!" Rakko pulled Nakko from under the wood.

"Tell that to the silly one!" Nakko pointed at Wakko who was now asleep.

"Yeah, if you lay a finger on him, Yakko will kill you!" Rakko whispered.

"Whatever, let's get some rest." Nakko walked out of the stables and into his small hand made house. It was not made too well, but at least he could sleep in it. Rakko finally yawned and followed Nakko into the hand made house and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

King Salazar was in his throne room. We was waiting for Plotz and Ralph to return with more of the citizen's taxes.

"Where are they?" He pondered around the room until he saw the door slam open and Ralph bolted into the room with the tax money from the towns folks.

"Here is the moeny sirs!" Ralph greeted him.

"Good, so far I'm becoming rich!" Salazar laughed. Plotz came in with a few more taxes collected from Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, and other people in the town.

"Thanks Plotz. Now you two may go. I have some important business to attend to." Salazar waved them off with his hands.

"Yes sir!" Plotz was out of the room within a seond. Ralph ran after him. Behind the corner of the room was a kitten and a puppy.

"So Rita, what's the plan?" The puppy asked, he was excited.

"We are going to take this guys down..." Rita growled at Salazar, she was about to pounce him until Runt started barking.

"Hey! King!" Runt was still barking.

"Hey! Shut up! I'ming trying to surprise him!" Rita was trying to keep him down as Salazar turned around to see that Rita and Runt were in his throne room.

"Well, what are you two doing here?" Salazar picked up the kitten, Rita growled and slashed his nose, Salazar threw her across them room as he covered his nose in pain.

"Rita!" Runt was able to catch her. They two young animals left the room and headed down stairs.

"Why those two-!" Salazar growled and chased after them, but he got too tired and started to send out his dogs and his guards.

"Hurry up Runt!" Rita shouted, she was in the puppy's jaws and Runt dashed to the front door of the castle, the doors were too big from them to open. Soon enough, the guards came in with the dogs and run up to them. Runt panicked and leaped on the shelves to get way with Rita in his jaws.

"Got to get away!" Runt said through his teeth, Rita was starting to panic. She was breathing harder and harder each time they got higher and higher on the shelves. Salazar watched them, he knew that Runt might not make it alive.

The dog below barked at him and the guard started shooting at them with bow and arrows. Runt quicklt made to the top as he leaped out from the castle window and escaped through a hole that was already dug up by someone. Rita cheered as they were free from the castle in which they entered to get Salazar.

"Man, the nest time we attack. We are not going to be so loud." Rita sighed, she was too worried about getting eaten by a bunch of dogs. Runt nodded as he let her go from his jaws and they began to walk back to Slappy's place to tell her the news.

Salazar's jaws hung open as he saw that they escaped him. He then walked back up to his throne room to get business done. The guards finally went back to their places outside of the castle.

 _(Well so farm no one has stopped me from collecting taxes, so I might as well mak them pay a lot more money and that means I will be the richest king alive!)_ Salazar thought as he was starting to day dream. He was with a bunch of queens who did work for him and they waved a huge feather over him while feeding him grapes as he was sitting down on his throne.

"Yes, I would like that someday..." Salazar smiled about his day dream.

He soon woke up from his day dream and finally got down the business, he signed a piece of paper about raising the taxes. He grinned at the thought of his wealth...

 **Okay guys, I did take this part slower than chapter 2 due to Yakko's recap on chapter one and Wakko is now silly for his first time in two chapters! Using his new mallet from his gag bag that Rakko bought him:3 More chapters are coming soon!**


	4. Wackyness

**BlackLouie: I do not own any of the animaniacs characters except for my own OCs: Nakko and Rakko only!**

 **Yakko: Hey um? Do you think you can make the chapter longer and our younger selves for 6 more chapters? We need you to take the story really slow this time.**

 **BlackLouie: Sure, I can do that Yakko. Thanks for your request.**

 **Yakko: Anytime pal!**

 **BlackLouie: Alright! Let's get this chapter rolling!**

Runt and Rita ran over to Slappy's play yard near her mother's house. They stopped near the house and stood by the door. Slappy's mom opened the door and saw a puppy and a kitten.

"Hey Slappy! You have company!" Her mother called.

"Coming!" Slappy quickly left the backyard and dashed through the kitchen and into the living room, she saw Rita and Runt.

"Are you guys here to tell me the good news?" Slappy whispered as her mother walked back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. Rita and Runt shok their heads, they failed to take Salazar down.

"What? How could you fail?" Slappy asked, shaking Runt as hard as she could making the puppy dizzy as he fell over.

"Hey, it's not like we are strong! Runt and I tried, but those guards are deadly, they have weapons and they would really kill you!" Rita hissed.

"Yeah, so what? Weapons are nothing but items they use. I'm sure we can pass them, after all they made me pay taxes from my allowance. My mother paid me to get new things to wear and I'm still wearing this old torn up dress..." Slappy sighed.

"Listen, if we can't do it. Someone else will. Salazar will back down." Rita reassured her as she purred and rubbed up against her leg.

"Oh Rita, I hope you're right." Slappy smiled a little bit before going back inside.

"Trust me. I wouldn't lie to you. There will be a day when King Salazar meets his match." Rita explained before Slappy closed the door. Slappy nodded and waved goodbye to Rita and Runt, who ran off into the snowy lands.

Suddenly a snowball was hitting her window. It was Rakko and Nakko that morning, they were both up early. Slappy walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hey you two! Stop doing that!" Slappy yelled at them.

"And you are?" Nakko asked.

"Slappy. And if snow gets into this house, you will be doing all of the clean up work! Understand!?" Slappy shouted at him.

"And you are our mother?" Nakko argued.

"Nakko, let's play elsewhere." Rakko beckoned Nakko to follow but Nakko refused to let Slappy win the argument. He continued to call her names and throw snowballs at her. Slappy took out a wolf and launched it at them. Nakko and Rakko made a dash for it as they quickly hid in a rabbit hole. But a rabbit shoved them out and the wolf was still out there ready to pounce on them.

"That will teach their asses." Slappy closed the window and went back outside to play.

Nakko and Rakko climbed a tree and looked down, the wolf was sniffing around the tree and walking in circles, trying to find the two warners before taking off again into the snowy lands of Acme Falls. Soon as they saw the wolf leave, they both climbed down from the tree. Rakko landed into a pile of snow while Nakko landed perfectly on his feet.

"How can you land so easily?" Rakko muttered through the snow.

"Because I practiced and you didn't." Nakko stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come on, let's go check on Yakko and the others." Rakko beckoned him to follow. Nakko nodded and walked behind him, still not wanting the other warners living at the stables for very long.

"You know what? Why do I have to be the one to put up with Yakko's little brother? Is he like 3?" Nakko asked.

"Well, he is. Yakko looks older than him and Dot is really young." Rakko replied.

"Well that makes sense. Being a kid is not really that fun." Nakko sighed.

"Yeah, we have to take care of other kids." Rakko shrugged. "But we do benefit from it." He smiled.

"How?" Nakko asked.

"We all have fun together!" Rakko answered while looking up into the sky, clouds were rolling in, but no rain seemed to come.

"It's too cold for rain." Nakko sneered at the clouds.

"Yes, it's snowing here." Rakko was sniffing the air, no smell of rain was in their area.

As the two warners appeared at the stables, Yakko and Wakko were waving to them. Dot was able to walk on her own now and she also tried to wave, but she fell over into a pile of snow behind her. She only laughed. Yakko picked her up and carried her on his back.

"Well, some warners are having fun." Rakko and Nakko walked up to the stables to get bread and milk for themselves. They got up so early, they didn't have anything to eat since last night.

Wakko followed Nakko around, wanting to eat his bread while Yakko and Dot were playing outside. He was behind Nakko as he snatched up the bread and ran off with it. Nakko growled and chased after Wakko, not caring about Rakko's words from earlier. He jumped over the table while Wakko went towards the doors. Nakko quickly dashed at him and tackled him down as Wakko let out a yell for help.

Yakko heard his brother cry and he ran over to see what happened, Nakko was on top of Wakko, he was yelling at the young warner who was scared of out his mind. Yakko picked up Nakko and threw him off.

"Why were you on him!?" Yakko yelled at Nakko.

"He took my food! So I wanted it back, I didn't have anything this morning!" Nakko hissed.

"You didn't have to hurt Wakko!" Yakko got into his face and shoved him, Nakko tumbled over a bucket on the floor and fell over and hit his head on the hard wooden floor of the stable. Nakko growled and wanted to fight back, but he only walked back to the table where Rakko was. Rakko gave Nakko a stern look.

"Why did you do that?" Rakko asked, his stern eyes were still looking at Nakko.

"Hey, do you think I want to eat too?" Nakko chomped down on the bread.

"So what? You didn't have to tackle him so hard!" Rakko hissed at him.

"You are too nice, I wish they never even came here!" Nakko finished his bread and stormed off, he was going on another slead ride, while Rakko was still eating, watching the angry warner leave. Yakko walked over to the table with Wakko and Dot by his side.

"Sorry about Nakko." Rakko was looking down at his milk and bread.

"No, no need to be sorry. Nakko is the one that should be sorry. He needs to control that anger of his before it gets him hurt." Yakko answered.

"Yes, even I told him that." Rakko replied, he finally left after eating his bread and drinking his milk. He was going after Nakko.

"You okay Wakko?" Yakko asked his brother.

"Yes, I'm fine." Wakko sniffled then he started playing with his mallet again. Dot was running around outside, trying to get Yakko to follow her.

"Uh uh!" Dot was calling for Yakko.

Yakko ran up to her and picked her up again, he danced around with her in his arms. She loved that; She laughed and giggled before Yakko fell to the ground, the snow was cold, but his fur kept him from feeling it as much. Wakko was too busy hitting birds and other wild animals, he never tried to play with Yakko like that since they got there.

Wakko was about to hit a puppy and a kitten who were running by, they dodged Wakko's mallet and ran towards Yakko, getting behind him. Wakko ran up to Yakko with the mallet.

"Move! I got to hit them!" Wakko laughed playfully.

"No Wakko! These animals are not to be smashed. It's a puppy and a kitten." Yakko stopped Wakko before he could do anything else with his mallet.

"Thanks, he was trying to kill us with that thing!" Rita hissed.

"Who are you two?" Yakko asked.

"I'm Rita, and this is my puppy dog: Runt." Rita smiled.

"So where did you two come from?" Yakko asked.

"Well we are still looking for a home." Rita explained the hard times they've been through. Their lives were as hard as ever.

"Well, maybe you guys can stay with us?" Wakko wondered.

"No, we must be going. We found a small place beyond here, but thanks anyway." Runt panted and started to chase his tail. Rita grabbed Runt's tail and dragged him away.

"Yeah, like he said, we have a home already, it's just something small fr now." Rita said through fur in her mouth. She let's Runt go as he runs around again and grabs Rita in his jaws and starts heading towards their small place.

"Wow, such smart animals." Yakko was watching them leave. Wakko watched too, he never knew that animals talked. Then he shrugged the thought away and started playing with his mallet again, hitting trees and knocking them over.

Nakko and Rakko were coming back up the hill, they saw Wakko using his mallet again, he gave Rakko a stern look. Rakko shrugged and continued to follow Nakko up the hill.

"That's why you don't buy kids stuff like that!" Nakko hissed at him.

"Yeah, what if something comes to hurt them, at least he will have the strength to protect his siblings!" Rakko was looking at the situation from a different point of view.

"You are so trusting! You really hate listening to me!" Nakko sneered.

"You really hate everyone, including me!" Rakko was pointing at him.

"Maybe I do hate you." Nakko walked somewhere else, he was headed towards a path near the lake. Rakko sighed and walked back to their hand made house near the stables.

He went inside and took out a book and read it, he was really bored and wanted to read about dragons. But Nakko had no books on that type of fantasy literature. Suddenly Rakko noticed a golden book on the shelf, it was hiding behind the other books and he knocked the books away and grabbed the golden book from the shelf. It was Nakko's photo book, he took a look inside and saw pictures of Nakko. His childhood seemed like fun, his parents were holding him and playing games with him. It looked like they were in Acme Falls, but Rakko couldn't tell. He finally closed the book and placed it back to the top of the shelf and put the other books back to cover it up.

Nakko finally showed up in the hand made house and he walked over to Rakko and sat next to him.

"Oh so what do you want?" Rakko growled.

"Sorry about what I said. I don't hate anyone. My life is just a mess." Nakko sighed.

"So you told me." Rakko reminded him.

"Yes, my story is like Yakko's but worse. I'm not going to even say a word about it, it's too much to explain and that's why I'm just so frustrated." Nakko replied.

"Well, you must let these things go. The past is the past." Rakko was trying to cheer him up.

"I know that... I just keep having the same dreams about it." Nakko sighed and stared at the wall, he was unsure what to do about the dreams he had.

"Well, try not to think about your past too much, that's what causes dreams like that to come true." Rakko explained.

Nakko nodded and left Rakko alone in the house. Rakko took out another book and started reading, he wanted to have something to do while they were living life in the snow.

Nakko saw Yakko playing with Wakko and Dot together, they seemed pretty happy. Nakko only smiled and watched, he didn't want to feel hate. He was just annoyed by Wakko sometimes and just frustrated at his past. He finally sat in the snow and looked up at the sky, wondering if his own parents were watching him from above.

Yakko turned around and saw Nakko, looking somewhat sad. He walked over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Yakko sat next to him.

"You know, I'm just looking at the clouds. This day seems nicer than yesterday." Nakko smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Yakko smiled too. Wakko and Dot were chasing each other around, since Dot was only a few months old now, Wakko was able to out run her. He ran out of breath and Dot caught up to him and touched his leg. She was letting him know that she caught him.

"You know, you three are not too bad. Just keep Wakko from taking my food when it's my turn to eat." Nakko giggled.

"Aw, come on. Wakko is just 3 years old." Yakko smiled. Nakko playfully shoved Yakko into the snow and threw a snow ball at him. Yakko grabbed some snow and made it into a ball and threw one back a Nakko. Nakko was hit in the nose as he threw three more back at Yakko. Yakko threw six more before they both stopped and laughed.

Rakko watched Nakko from inside of the house, he knew that Nakko would come through. He never saw Nakko this happy in his life. He continued to read his book and enjoyed the chapters.

Everything with the warners were fine now...

* * *

Salazar was in his throne room counting the money he collected from last weeks taxes as Ralph and Plotz came in running.

"What is it you two!" Salazar shouted.

"We have trouble! A young squirrel is trying to destroy your castle!" Plotz panicked.

"What!? Get the guards! I don't know what's up with her, but she mustn't take us down!" Salazar pushed his way past Ralph as Plotz was already getting the guards. The guards followed Plotz to where the issue was happening.

Slappy was trying to use TNTs to blow up the castle and end King Salazar's life. She saw the guards coming and she stood there ready for what was about to come.

"You better take that explosive before I slice you!" Salazar stepped by his guards and took a sword from one of the guards next to him.

"Oh you wouldn't hurt a young squirrel like me, would you?" Slappy teased him and run under him, tripping him as he fell to the ground, the sword was flying into the air as it was coming down. Salazar rolled to the other side before the sword could hit him. The guards chased after Slappy as she went inside of the castle and placed a bomb in the hallway. It exploded on three guards before the rest of them came in to chase after her.

Slappy finally ran into King Salazar's throne room and placed a bomb under his throne before jumping out of the castle window. The guards finally ran into the room and sees that she escaped them. They look around and see that a bomb is under the throne, it explodes and the guards are sent flying into the air and towards the town of Acme Falls.

Salazar saw the six guards flying and he saw Slappy getting away with what she did. He growled and took a sword and threw it at her, the sword stabbed her tail and stopped her from running.

"Ow! Help!" She cried.

"You should have never play a trick on me like that." Salazar grinned at her.

"Hey! Why do you have to be so cruel! All we want is our money back!" Slappy was shaking her fists at him.

"I will give you a warning. The next time you do this, I will kill you. Your mother will not have a child and you do not want that to happen." Salazar explained to the young squirrel. Slappy was relieved when he removed the sword from her tail which started to bleed badly. She quickly took off to her home. Salazar watched her go, then he turned around and headed back to the castle.

Slappy made it back home and panted, her tail needed some attention as she ran inside of the house and turned on the bathtub. She jumped into the water and placed her tail in to stop the blood from leaking out of it. The water turned red and it looked like she lost a lot of blood.

Her mother knocked on the door and came in, she saw the red water and gasped.

"Slappy! Are you okay? Is that blood or juice?" She panicked.

"It's blood. It was attacked by Salazar." Slappy cried.

"No! We need to get you to a doctor and fast!" She grabbed Slappy from out of the bathtub and she put on some gloves and drained the bloody water from the tub.

"Do you know a doctor out here?" Slappy asked.

"Yes! Hurry!" She took Slappy by the hand and ran, Slappy was trying to run while holding onto her mother's hand. Blood was still dripping from her tail.

 _(What did I do to deserve this?)_ Slappy thought. She never wanted to be in pain, she felt her tail. The pain was getting stronger and stronger, she grunted as she was trying to keep up with her mother. She suddenly didn't feel too well as everything went black. Her mother picked her up and took her to see a doctor.

* * *

Rakko was sleeping that night as Nakko was up reading books of his own. He was interested in the books he had kept before they became an out cast like Yakko, Wakko and Dot. Yakko was sleeping with Wakko while Dot was in her nest sleeping. Nothing bother the warners.

Suddenly, Yakko woke up and looked around. He saw no signs of anyone else in the room as he tried to got back to sleep. Yakko was turning around so much in his sleep that he woke up again and walked outside. He looked up at the stars and prayed.

"Oh mother, I pray that you are with us. We love it here and we wish to find a better place. Even for Nakko and Rakko. Just please continue to stay with all of us." Yakko finished up his prayers and went back to bed. Now he could finally sleep. No bad dreams could ever bother him...

 **Okay, I will stop it there. Lot's of stuff seemed to be happening here. Slappy is having some issues of her own with Salazar attacking her. The warners are having fun with Rakko and Nakko while Salazar was trying to get Slappy and kill her. But he let's her go. Now with her tail losing blood, she is at a risk of infection or a risk of death if the wound continues to bleed out. Can her mother save her before it's too late? Find out soon!**


	5. Captured! Warner Trouble!

**Yakko: Hey BlackLouie! Where have ya been?**

 **BlackLouie: I've been busy Yakko.**

 **Yakko: Ah okay! Continue then...**

In town...

Dr. Scratchnsniff was in his house making some kind of cola that would have a great taste. It was called: Scratchy Cola.

"Now all I have to do is-" He started to mix more seaonings to it.

BOOM!

Smoke covered the entire room.

"Oh no! Now what am I going to do?" He sighed and decided to take a walk. He grabbed his coat and took steps out into the cold world. Snow covered the streets of Acme Falls. He saw Salazar's Castle from afar.

"Oh, I wish King William was alive, he made things better here, but things are getting worse!" He continued to walk into the forest for a little while.

While he was walking, he hear laughing and screaming. In his eyes, he saw four boys playing in the snow with a little girl. They were having fun.

"Well at least the kids get to have fun out here. I have to make cola for the king and that's stupid!" Dr. Scratchansniff growled a little bit while looking down at the ground.

The warners turned to the man who was from afar. Rakko was the first to walk up to him from behind.

"Hey." He started to speak.

The man turned around and saw the young boy looking at him.

"Oh, I thought you were playing a game with your friends." He smiled.

"You look stressed." Rakko noticed his expression.

"Yeah, I am. I have to make soda for the evil king..." The Dr sighed.

"Hey, we have it hard around here too." Rakko sighed.

"What happened to you four?" Scratchansniff asked, him. He was wanting to know more about their story now that he mentioned it.

"Well, I was chased out by dogs. My parents ruled Acme Falls when I was a baby." Rakko replied.

"So that's when King William took their place?" Scratchnsniff wondered.

"I don't know who that is..." Rakko was looking at the snow.

"He was a great king. Before he died he had three kids. Two boys and a little girl." Scratchansniff spoke up.

"He did? I wonder..." Rakko was looking at Yakko, Wakko and Dot who was playing tag in the snow. Dot was so little, she could say some words. Wakko was getting somewhat taller than her. Yakko was getting taller too.

"What's wrong? Is it the boys and the little girl?" The Dr asked.

"Nothing..." Rakko sighed, he wasn't so sure if they belonged King William.

"Listen, what's your name?" Scratchnsniff asked.

"Rakko." The brown furred warner answered with a small smile.

"I'm Dr. Scratchnsniff, but you can call me Scratchy." The Dr smiled back, he was getting ready to go home, when he heard the warners yelling again.

"Dot cheated!" Wakko laughed.

"Wakko it!" Dot screamed, she was getting older and she was starting to understand stuff.

"Could it be?" Scratchy was looking at the warners besides Nakko.

 _(No, it can't be...)_ He thought as he shrugged and walked back home. Rakko watched him leave.

"Whoever that was, I was glad to meet him." Rakko decided to follow him. Nakko noticed him leaving.

"Where are you going?" Nakko called from afar.

"I'm going somewhere!" Rakko called before running off.

Nakko followed him. Yakko, Wakko and Dot stopped playing as they saw Nakko and Rakko leave them behind.

"We are alone again..." Yakko watched them. Dot watched too. Wakko didn't really pay attention, he was too busy trying to tag Yakko.

"Tag tag tag tag tag! Hello! Tag! You're it!" Wakko was trying to get his older brother's attention.

"Not now Wakko. I think we should go back to the stables." Yakko hated to be alone without Nakko or Rakko around.

"Why?" Wakko asked.

"They are older than we are." Yakko replied.

"You can watch us." Wakko gave him a point.

"Yes I can. But not alone." Yakko answered with a nod.

Wakko got his point and nodded back. Dot didn't have much of a clue to what was going on.

* * *

Rakko and Nakko made it to Scratchy's house, they saw him open the door and walk in as they started sneaking around the house. They peaked in the window and saw him working on something.

"What do you think he's doing?" Nakko asked.

"Making soda." Rakko answered with a smile, he was sure about that.

"No really?" Nakko was confused. He didn't know anything about soda.

"You don't know what soda is? Ha ha!" Rakko started ti laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Nakko kicked him.

"Ouch!" Rakko flinched and held his leg.

"No laughing!" Nakko hissed at him.

"I see you came back..." A voice called from the shadows.

"What!?" Rakko gasped as he and Nakko were grabbed by two hands.

"Let go!" Nakko growled.

"You should have never come back to Acme Falls!" The voice hissed.

"Help! Help!" Rakko called. Nakko was still struggling to get free from the evil person.

"Attack them!" The voice hissed again.

The shadowed figures started to attack and hit them both. Nakko was bleeding from his chest. Rakko was bleeding from his tail and feet. The figures barked and bit at them. Dogs was their enemy.

"Nakko! Nakko! I need you..." Rakko suffered the pain.

"Rakko... This is the end..." Nakko saw Rakko from afar, but the dogs were in the way that they blocked most of his view of the younger brown warner.

Everything went black...

* * *

Yakko, Wakko and Dot started to worry about Rakko and Nakko as they all got up that night and started to search for them.

"Wakko! Sniff the air for them!" Yakko ordered. Wakko stood on his forelegs like a dog and sniffed the ground, he howled and pointed his nose in the direction of the missing warners.

"Good! Thanks bro!" Yakko high fived his younger brother. Dog laughed and clapped as he walked ahead. Yakko had to run after her as he picked her up.

"Now Dot, you cannot walk by yourself out here. It's dangerous at night." Yakko warned her. Dot only nodded, she knew what he was talking about now.

"Yakko! Look!" Dot was trying to show him something.

"A house?" Yakko finally noticed that they were back in Acme Falls. Wakko smelled blood. He walked over to the spot with red colored snow. He knew that someone was there not too long ago.

"Yakko! Blood!" Wakko pointed to the ground.

"What?" Yakko ran over to him. He saw the blood. He also saw some brown fur and some black fur. It was from Rakko and Nakko.

"Who did this?" Wakko sighed.

Suddenly a man walked up to the warners.

"Aren't you three from the forest?" The man asked. It was Scratchy.

"Who are you?" Yakko asked, he was backing away with Dot in his arms.

"No no! Don't worry, I will not hurt you. I'm Dr. Scratchnsniff, but you may call me Scratchy." He smiled.

"Oh." Yakko grinned.

"Have you seen Rakko and Nakko?" Wakko asked.

"The brown boy?" He replied.

"Yeah, he was with us, then he left." Yakko explained.

"Oh, he must have been here somewhere. I talked to him and then after that, I left." Scratchy replied.

"There is blood on the ground." Wakko pointed to the red spots in the snow.

"Oh my!" The Dr gasped.

"And Rakko's fur." Yakko handed it to him.

"The dogs! The run around at night looking for people who were banished from this place!" Scratchy gasped.

"So Rakko must have been here before!" Yakko knew the truth.

"Yes, he must have been." Wakko nodded.

"Come on, you three are staying with me." Scratchy picked them up and took them inside.

"Thanks..." Yakko smiled.

"What about Rakko and Nakko?" Wakko wondered.

"I will look for them tomorrow." Scratchy yawned.

"Time for bed?" Dot asked.

"Yep." Yakko yawned and Wakko yawned too. Scratchy placed them on the couch and got out some blankets, he placed them over the warners. They all fell asleep. Scratchy was still trying to make his soda, but he give up again and went to bed.

* * *

The vision of the brown warner stared to clear up as he woke up beside his friend, Nakko. Nakko was still knocked out from the attack.

"Nakko?" Rakko was shaking him awake. The warner grunted and opened his eyes to see the brown warner over him.

"Get off..." He softly pushed Rakko away.

"Sorry Nakko, but I think we are trapped." Rakko saw bars and the room was dark.

"We are in cages!?" Nakko was fully awake when Rakko mentioned bars.

"Yep." Rakko sighed, looked gloomy.

"Why are you so gloomy Rakko? Get over it and help me find a way out!" Nakko hissed at him.

Rakko smiled a little bit and started looking for a way out.

Suddenly, a tall figure walked up to their cages.

"So you two are finally awake!" It was King Salazar.

"Him!" Rakko pointed to Salazar.

"Who are you?" Nakko growled.

"Oh you don't know me? I'm sure Rakko does, I killed his parents when he was really young. Then King William took over! They made me the guard! But guess what? I killed him too and now I'm the king!" Salazar laughed.

"Who is this King William that you speak of? I'm tired of hearing his name and not knowing who he is!" Rakko was getting angry with them.

"Oh, he was a goody king! Too good for taking over this kingdom!" Salazar kicked some chairs at the guards who caught them.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to strike you first!" Nakko parted his lips with a growl.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon. You are wounded by my puppies! They caught Rakko and thought you were as much of a threat as he was!" Salazar grinned.

"Damn!" Nakko muttered, his side started to hurt, the dogs bit him real bad. But Rakko suffered more injuries. Rakko was bruised in many places and his tail was cut a little bit at the end. His ear was torn on the right side. He only had all of his left ear.

"Nakko, I'm so sorry." Rakko was crying.

"Stop crying! I'm not mad at you!" Nakko hissed as he bang on the bars of their cage.

"You both will never leave this place!" Salazar grinned and left the room, he shut the door and locked them in the dungeon.

"We must find a way out." Nakko was looking at the ground. Rakko was feeling his bruises hurt. He wailed in pain.

"Rakko!" Nakko ran over to him and held him close.

"We must wait..." Rakko grunted through pain.

"No, we have to get Yakko, Wakko and Dot..." Nakko whispered to him.

"No... It's too dangerous. Look at me Nakko, do I look okay?" Rakko asked.

"I guess you are right..." Nakko sighed and stood up. Rakko was lying down. He was in so much pain, he felt like he was thrown off a cliff.

"Thanks Nakko..." Rakko smiled and closed his eyes, he was sleeping.

"I will find a way out weather you like it, or not Rakko." Nakko finally whispered to him self before he sat back down to think of a plan.

 _(King William? Why would he kill him? And what do I have to do with all of this shit!?)_ Thoughts continued to run through his mind. Nakko didn't know why he was part of this. He only shoved the thoughts away and looked at the room. He only sighed an decided to sleep too.

* * *

Yakko, Wakko and Dot woke up the next day. They smelled breakfast as they all jump off of the couch and ran over to the table.

"What did you make us?" Yakko asked.

"Some pancakes." Scratchy replied.

"Oooh!" Wakko smiled as he saw the plate of pancakes.

"Hold on Wakko!" Scratchy was cutting up some pancakes for Dot, she couldn't eat them when they were bigger than her mouth.

"Can I have some now?" Wakko whined.

"Yes, I cut them up for you too." He passed Wakko his plate. Yakko was cutting his own, but when he looked at the knife, it reminded him of what happened before they became outcasts.

"Is there something wrong Yakko?" Scratchy asked.

"Oh nothing!" Yakko shoved the bad memories away and started to eat. Once they finished eating. Wakko burped and tossed his plate across the room and Dot did the same.

"Hey! Please don't throw any of my dishes! I don't have very much here in my cabin!" Scratchy was trying to catch the plates, but they flew passed him and hit the wall. They shattered into small pieces.

"Oops." Wakko was about to laugh. Dot was already laughing.

"Guys, no!" Yakko stopped them from laughing. Dot stopped laughing as Wakko started to laugh.

"Not funny..." Dot spoke.

"It was to me!" Wakko laughed.

"Wakko, sit down!" Yakko picked up his brother and placed him back in his chair.

After Scratchy cleaned up the mess, he started to wash the dishes. Yakko finally finished eating and carried his plate over to the sink.

"I can wash that-" Scratchy was cut off by his words.

"No, I'll wash my own dish." Yakko was trying to learn about doing the dishes. His father was trying to teach him new things. Even Wakko. Their mother was trying to take care of Dot before Salazar stabbed her.

"Okay Yakko." Scratchy left the kitchen area and saw Wakko and Dot tossing the sodas around. One hit the ground and blew up.

"No! Stop it!" Scratchy picked them both up and carried them over to Yakko.

"Keep them with you while I clean up the mess they made!" Scratchy went out in the back to get some towels to clean up the soda mess.

"Well, we did it!" Wakko cheered. Dot laughed.

"Why can't you guys stop?" Yakko gave them a stern look, then he cried.

"What's wrong Yakko?" Wakko wondered.

"So many memories of our old home." Yakko sobbed.

"I know..." Wakko sighed, he remembered when Yakko was getting them out of there, poor Dot never knew her parents much.

Dot was watching this, then she walked away and started to mess with more stuff. Yakko heard a crash as he stopped sobbing and ran into the other room.

DOOOOOOOT!" Yakko yelled.

Wakko ran after him, they didn't know what was going on.

Dot was on the floor laughing, the room was smoking and Yakko couldn't see anything. Wakko was covering his eyes. The only thing they could hear, was Dot's cute laugh.

"Dot! Where are you?" Yakko asked. Scratchy was not seen either...

Yakko didn't know what was happening, he waited for the smoke to clear up...

 **Yakko, Wakko and Dot are being taken care of by Scratchy until Dot does something that causes smoke to fill the room. Yakko doesn't know what happened while he was crying as Rakko and Nakko are captured by the evil king. Rakko knows about Salazar while Nakko is just learning about this now. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please continue to read and review!**


	6. A Whole New Plan

**BlackLouie: Sorry for the late update guys. I was busy, I have a job so I cannot just get on whenever I feel like it anymore. Here is chapter-**

 **Clown: HI KIDS!**

 **BlackLouie: SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TALKING!**

 **Clown: Ok kids...**

 **BlackLouie: *Hits the clown.* Anyway, here's chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait guys.**

The smoke uncovered the entire room. Dot was on top of Scratchansniff, but she was not hurt. Wakko and Yakko ran up to her and looked down at their new father. Or doctor? Anyway, Yakko grabbed Dot and Wakko was helping him up.

"What was dat?" Scratchansniff wondered.

"I don't know.

"Where did it come from?" Wakko was confused while hitting Yakko lightly with his mallet.

"Oh! I think we have been found!" Scratchansniff save a guard, they must have been there because or Rakko and Nakko's capture. They yelled at them, telling them to open the cabin door.

"We better go." Yakko quickly sprinted towards the window with Dot in his arms. Wakko was about to slam the door down, but he was grabbed by Scratchansniff and dragged towards the window. The snow was cold, but they ran away from the issue.

"Why are they after us? We are banished and we promised never to go back to the castle." Yakko wondered while running, he panted but he had to keep moving. Dot cried and leaped out of his arms.

"Hey!" Wakko picked her up.

"Dot, we have no time for this, we have to run!" Yakko was behind Wakko now with Scratchansniff ahead of them.

"Hey stop!" A guard yelled from behind them all. Yakko skidded to a halt and told them to go on. Wakko didn't want to leave his brother behind. Dot hated to have her brother leave them too.

"Yakko, what are you doing?" Scratchansniff demanded as he grabbed him.

"Hey, I was trying to stop them!" Yakko cried.

"They have weapons! We do not!" Scratchansniff panted, but he kept on going. The guards were still behind them, but not as close. Wakko jumped over a log and rushed off, Yakko and Scratchansniff hurried after them.

"They are getting away!" Another guard shouted.

"Looks like we have to rely on the others, they are near by and they shall stop them." The guard growled, but stopped.

"Let's go. We can just tell the king that we killed them." A fat guard stepped in.

"Yeah, we only had one chance to prove ourselves worthy, looks like we failed." A short guard sighed.

"So what? We lie, it's what we do." The leader of the guards smiled.

"But Sniper, that's against the king's rules. We cannot lie." The short guard argued.

"Oh shut up!" The fat guard pushed him.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

They all went back to the castle in Acme Falls...

* * *

Yakko saw more guards up ahead, they were in front of them.

"Let's try another way!" Wakko pointed to the right, they all began to run to the right, but more guards walked up to them. They all tried going to the left, but another set of guards stopped them. They all circled around our heroes as there was nothing they could do.

"You know what?" Scratchansniff picked up Yakko, Wakko and Dot and threw them over the guards just as the guards started shooting at them.

Scratchnsniff was shot instead.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Yakko screamed. Wakko was about to use his mallet, but Dot tugged at his shirt, telling him that violence was not the answer to a problem.

"Dot! They killed our new father!" Wakko was angry. Yakko ran up to Wakko and Dot, he hugged them as tears poured from is eyes.

"We got to go now!" Yakko sniffled and grabbed their arms and ran. Baby Dot was getting bigger and older, she was able to run, but not as fast.

"We have to stop the king!" Wakko was angry.

"But how? What do we do?" Yakko panted, Dot was looking up at her brothers, she knew they had a plan.

"We must find Nakko and Rakko." Wakko replied.

"Let's go!" Yakko was headed for Acme Falls, he knew something was not right when Rakko and Nakko left.

* * *

Nakko was looking out of the dungeon window while Rakko was sleeping. He was tired from waiting for the warners to show up.

"I guess the note I made didn't help. Rakko, wake up!" Nakko was shaking his friend.

"What is it Nakko?" Rakko asked, feeling tired.

"Looks like we have to escape from this place without Yakko's help." Nakko growled at him.

"What? I'm tired, we can try again later." Rakko yawned and fell asleep again.

"Fine, rest here if you wish! I'm getting out of this stupid castle!" Nakko banged on the bars, but it was no use. Rakko talked in his sleep, telling Nakko that hitting the bars was no use.

"Nakko, you cannot escape, we are locked up for good." Rakko talked while he was sleeping.

"SHUT UP!" Nakko shouted at him, Rakko opened one eye and muttered.

"Nakko, please." Rakko growled.

"Fine we will wait..." Nakko sighed and sat down next to some old boxes. He pouted and looked up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if Yakko and his siblings are alright." Rakko was afraid to see his new friends hurt.

"We will get out of here, I just know it!" Nakko was determined to leave the dungeon without the guards knowing.

* * *

3 years later...

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were older now. Dot could speak very well and Wakko was really silly and Yakko was tricky.

"We should be near the castle by now." Wakko panted.

"No. We ran far from Acme Falls. We are going to be out here walking for a while." Yakko sighed and made a ran for it.

"How do we fight the king Yakko?" Dot asked.

"We fight with our zaniness!" Yakko answered with a smile.

"Any my new mallet shall help us all!" Wakko laughed.

"Let's hurry!" Yakko dashed off again,beginning careful on walking in deep snow.

Dot was skipping along in the snow. She was remembering the times they had with Scratchansniff, she saw him get shot. She was about to cry for him, but she didn't, she was just sad.

"Hey Dot, we have no time for skipping." Wakko looked at her.

"Well, I'd like to get there in fashion!" Dot sneered at him and continued to skip behind Yakko.

Yakko stopped, Wakko stopped next to him while Dot was the last one to stop and look at the kingdom, it was far away from where they were standing.

"This is how far we ran. The guards might get us soon, let's continue and find a place to rest." Yakko told them.

"Ok." Wakko shrugged and they all kept going.

* * *

"Hey Rakko, are you bored?" Nakko asked.

"No, but I was asleep." Rakko sounded angry.

"Sorry, geez!" Nakko hissed at him. Rakko was sleeping again.

There was a knock on the dungeon door, huge figures opened the door and walked into the roon, wanting Nakko.

"Stay back!" Nakko hissed.

"You and the king have things to talk about." A short guard grinned.

"Oh, well looks like I have a date with destiny..." Nakko sighed and Rakko watched in horror as they took Nakko and put his arms in chains.

"You will be next." A guard pointed at Rakko.

"Me?" Rakko gasped. He knew that everything was not going as planned. Nakko might get hurt. He sighed and looked down at the ground, he was not ready to be killed.

 **I'm very tired so I'm stopping it here! Looks like the warners are coming to stop King Salazar from ruling Acme Falls for good! Chapter 7 is coming soon, please do not spam me asking when I will finish up this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter! :)**


	7. Long Time No See

**Sorry for the log wait. I've been busy all my life and it's getting a little hard to keep up with this Animaniacs fanfics. But I'm here now!**

 **BlackLouie: Now we shall-**

 **Clown: I'm BAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **BlackLouie: *Kicks the clown in the balls.* Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up!**

 **Clown: *Faints.***

 **BlackLouie: Anyway, enjoy chapter 7 folks!**

Rakko watched as Nakko was being taken from the dungeon. Nakko grumbled some words that the guards could barely understand. They both brought the tough warner into King Salazar's throne room.

"I'm here now King Ass Crack! What do you want?" Nakko hissed.

"Call me King Salazar, not King Ass Crack! Unless you wanna die getting beaten by my puppies again." King Salazar's voice was firm.

"Well what did you call me in for?" Nakko growled as he was thrown up to the king by the tough guards. Ralph and Plotz watched from the window.

"Dah, what's going on?" Ralph wondered.

"Shhh!" Plotz was trying to keep him quiet.

"Oh. Shhh!" Ralph copied him.

Plotz rolled his eyes and grumbled something that Ralph didn't hear very well due to a sudden out burst in commotion. Nakko was hissing for some reason and Plotz finally looked back at the situation and noticed that King Salazar had the warner by his leg and held a long sword in the other hand.

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything! I'm not the warners you are looking for!" Nakko was trying to get free.

"Those warners were seen near that Dr's house! You better tell me about those warners!" King Salazar shouted.

"NO!" Nakko roared back. Rakko's ear perked up, he sudden felt Nakko's pain and got strong. He grabbed the bars of the cage and pulled them apart from each other, making a way out. Rakko quickly leaped out and ran to the scream. Nakko was about to be slashed open.

Rakko ran though the hall and passed two sleeping guards, they suddenly woke up and saw Rakko running up the hallway towards the throne room, they quickly ran after him.

"Stop!" The guards yelled. Rakko didn't stop for them. He kept on running to get to his brother. He wanted to protect him from getting hurt as always. Nakko would never let Rakko help him and now is the time. Rakko finally made it into the room just in time as he leaped into the air and landed on the king's head. Salazar couldn't see as he dropped Nakko and tried to pull Rakko off.

"Rakko? How did you escape?" Nakko gasped as the guards came in last. They saw that their king was getting attacked. Rakko bit into King Salazar's arm and growled.

"Get him off!" King Salazar yelled.

The guards took out their guns, getting ready to shoot Nakko's younger brother. Nakko leaped at the guards and pushed them towards the window that Plotz and Ralph were peeking in.

"Whoa!" Ralph let's go of the window with Plotz holding on to him.

"Why did you let go!?" Plotz and Ralph started to fall quickly as they both landed in the snow.

"I will not let you both shoot him!" Nakko's rage was full. They were both a lot older now and they knew what to do.

"Let's get out of here!" Rakko hissed at Salazar and leaped off of him. Salazar raised his arms in fury as he chased the two warners around the room. Rakko finally jumped out the window as Nakko followed him.

"Ouch!" Nakko hit the deep snow. Rakko helped him up.

"Thanks." Nakko smiled a little bit.

"Hey, it's what I do." Rakko shrugged, his right ear was still torn from when he was a kid.

"As beat up as you are, you saved my life. Let's go find Yakko, Wakko and Dot." Nakko walked ahead. Rakko nodded and slowly followed him.

* * *

Yakko was walking far ahead, the guards that chased them were long gone. Wakko and Dot started playing around, they wanted to take a break. But two figures came up to them. One was fat and tall and the other was short and fat.

"Who are you?" Yakko tilted his head to one side. Wakko and Dot stopped playing and looked at the figures.

"I'm Plotz." The short guy spoke. He was injured from a fall.

"Daaah, my names is Ralph!" The large fat guy spoke. He was a little stupid. Yakko was puzzled at the men that stood before them.

"Why are you two here?" Wakko wondered.

"We have terrible news. We know who you three are and what happened to your parents in the past." Plotz started to speak again.

"You know our parents?" Yakko wanted to hear more.

"Yes, they used to rule Acme Falls together in peace. King Salazar has taken over and things are getting worse. We are forced to kill people that disoeby rules or throw them in dungeons when nothing wrong has been done." Plotz explained as Ralph nodded.

"Where did you both come from just now?" Yakko asked as Dot was about to kiss Plotz in the lips.

"We came from the castle of Acme Falls. We saw two other warners, they were captured as one was about to die. But the other one came and saved his brother. I heard most of what they said." Plotz continued the story.

"Nakko and Rakko. They are in trouble." Yakko realized what they had to do. Wakko was ready to kick the evil king's ass and Dot just danced around, trying to act cute.

"Dot! We have no time!" Yakko called her over. Dot smiled and giggled.

"I know, it's just a little thing I do!" Dot giggled and followed Yakko and Wakko.

"Please take down the king!" Plotz called out to them.

"We will!" Yakko called back and hurried off, his two siblings following him from behind.

* * *

King Salazar was angry. He quickly left the castle and went outside, he let the dogs lose.

"Go find those two!" King Salazar ordered as the dogs barked like crazy and went after Rakko and Nakko.

* * *

Rakko was tired from fighting, he was panting with every step he took. Nakko was ready to find the warners. He stopped and looked back ar Rakko who was falling into the snow beneath him.

"Rakko, we cannot stop now." Nakko sighed.

"I'm too tired Nakko, we have been walking for 45 minutes without a break. I need something to eat, but the stables are too far now." Rakko was getting weak.

"You've got to stay alive!" Nakko carried Rakko in his arms. Rakko fell asleep.

Nakko reached a cave and decided to stop and rest. He walked into the cave as Rakko slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Are we there yet?" Rakko asked, not noticing that Nakko brought them into a cave.

"No, this is a cave, we have no time to find our home." Nakko was sitting against the walls of the cave, he closed his eyes with his brother in his lap and fell asleep that afternoon.

* * *

Yakko, Wakko and Dot started to grow tired from their journey as nightfall was starting to come.

"I think we should rest in this cave." Yakko whispered. Wakko and Dot yawned.

Nakko's ears perked up to the voices. He opened his eyes slowly and saw three figures. They were coming towards him as he growled.

"Nakko?" Yakko's eyebrow lifted.

"Yakko?" Nakko realized it was Yakko. Wakko and Dot were behind their older brother.

"What happend to you two?" Yakko noticed Rakko's condition. His ton right ear was seen by everyone.

"We were attacked 3 years ago when Rakko wanted to know about that guy in the cabin." Nakko explained.

"You mean Dr. Scratchansniff?" Yakko replied. Wakko and Dot walked over to Nakko and cuddled up against him while falling asleep.

"I think that's him. Rakko said something about soda, but after that we were attacked by dogs. And some guards took us to some castle." Nakko continued the story.

"Dogs? Where is this castle you dearly speak of?" Yakko was smiling now trying to keep the tension down.

"I don't know. I think it was called Acme Falls!" Nakko finally got the name of the place right.

"You met the evil king then." Yakko was stern now.

"Yeah, they beat up Rakko real bad. But Rakko is healed from it, the only thing he lost was his right ear. The dogs tore at him. It had something to do with banishment." Nakko replied.

"You mean Rakko has been in Acme Falls before!?" Yakko was surprised at this as Nakko nodded.

"Rakko is my lost brother. I was born else where while Rakko was born in this so called Acme Falls." Nakko answered his question in fashsion.

"So you both found each other a long time ago before we were even born." Yakko guessed while rubbing his chin.

"Yes. I think so. Since I'm the oldest warner around here." Nakko replied.

After their long talk they both fell asleep and nothing came for them that night. Wakko was snoring out loud but no one could hear it. Everyone was in a deep sleep.

The next day...

Rakko woke up and noticed the sun was out. He slowly got up and noticed the warners. Could it be? Rakko poked at Yakko, he was surprised to see how big they all have grown in the years that gone by.

"You guys came for us." Rakko said to himself. Nakko opened his eyes slowly and yawned, he looked up and noticed Rakko walking out of the cave. He followed him.

"Rakko? Are you ok?" Nakko asked.

"I'm starving. Aren't you?" Rakko looked down at the snow. Nakko nodded and looked at his brother for a long time.

"Yes, I'm starving." Nakko finally responded and looked at the kingdom. It was in ruins as everyone was getting shot and killed. Some people were being tortured. A cat and a huge dog were running around.

Nakko saw everything happening from afar. He only sighed and turned to the cave and Rakko.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot finally walked up near the cliff side and saw he kingdom as well. They all nodded and continued on. Rakko saw this and followed them and so did Nakko.

"What made you three come and search for us?" Rakko wondered.

"We really needed you two and some guys named Plotz and Ralph informed us about the danger the kingdom is in." Yakko finally answered.

"Well, if you three are fighting for Acme Falls, then so am I!" Rakko was feeling confident this time. Nakko agreed too.

"If you four are in, then I will fight as well." Nakko smiled.

"What is the plan?" Wakko asked while jumping around as he started to chase Nakko around with his new mallet.

"Who said you can chase me!?" Nakko was shouting as Yakko was thinking about the plan.

"We can't attack without a plan." Dot reminded him.

"I know. We have to think about this." Yakko was pacing back and fourth until he had a plan in mind. Wakko got tired from running too long and Nakko fell into the snow, he was tired too.

"Do you have a plan?" Dot asked.

"Yes. I have a plan. Come guys!" Yakko gathered everyone as they huddled together for the plan. Rakko perked his left ear up so that he could hear better. Nakko grinned at Yakko's new plan. Wakko jumped up and Dot giggled.

"That's a great plan Yakko!" Rakko high fived Yakko. Nakko nodded as Wakko started to chase him around with his mallet again and Dot joined in. Nakko was shoutng and screaming as Wakko hit Rakko by mistake.

"Oops, wrong guy." Wakko laughed.

"Are you ok?" Yakko helped the fallen warner up. Rakko laughed.

"I'm fine. That mallet hurts though." Rakko rubbed the side of his face.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Yakko beckoned everyone to follow him.

Nakko, Wakko, and Dot followed Rakko and Yakko, their quest was far from over. War was about to being. Yakko and the others needed more help and they were going to find it in the kingdom.

* * *

The dogs were still on the move as the guards followed the dogs, trying to find Nakko and Rakko before they got too far. Suddenly they saw the king.

"You still haven't found them? Why?" Salazar was mad.

"Sorry, I think they ran too far out there." The tall guard said, he was shaking in his boots and his armor was cold.

"You better find them tonight!" Salazar walked back into the castle and went into his destoryed throne room.

The two guards gulped and took the dogs with them to continue their search. The warners were coming to them instead.

 **The warners have found each other and they now have a plan to defeat King Salazar and the guards! Will they be able to stop the evil king before he goes too far? Will they fail? Find out soon in this all new Animaniacs fanfic! Please review, all reviews will be helpful and fun to read! I would love to hear your thoughts! :D**


	8. The Simple Plot

**How many of you Animaniacs fans thought I was dead and the story was not going anywhere? If you say yes in the reviews, well you got another thing coming! Sorry for the long wait. I have so many stories that I'm starting on or finishing up. Right now I need to get back to Cortex's Big Plan and get that done. Then I have a Lion King story that I started with only 3 chapters and I really need to work on that one. And now I have 2 new Sonic stories that I must get back to. So yeah. I'm a busy writer and I know you all have been waiting for chapter 8!**

 **Here it is! Enjoy!**

The guards and the dogs started back north of Acme Falls. They searched high and low for the two warners that escaped. One of the dogs found Rakko's tracks in the snow, it barked as the guards took a look at the snow and saw their foor prints.

"They have gone this way. Come on boys!" One of the guards called out to his team. The guards quickly took their weapons and moved out. One false step and the guards will get no where near the warners.

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Rakko, and Nakko were walking south to Acme Falls. Nakko was up ahead, showing them the way there. Rakko was reading a book that Wakko randomly had in his gag bag, he was reading a book on war tatics. He scratched his head when he came to a plan in the book.

"So Nakko, do you know the king?" Dot asked.

"Not as well as Rakko does. But he was about to slice me in half. We need a plan to stop him. We must get a group of warriors." Nakko remembered what happened at the castle. King Salazar's evil eyes and angry expression made him shiver. Wakko placed his hand on his side.

"Hey! Everything will be okay!" Wakko jumped up and down.

"How can you be so sure Wakko?" Rakko asked, taking his eyes from the book.

"I know it! Right Yakko?" Wakko asked his older brother. Yakko looked at Wakko with confident eyes, he then gave him his answer.

"Yes Wakko. Everything will be back to normal once we get through to the king." Yakko replied. Dot was also confident, she skipped along the snow. It was really late that morning as they all came to a waterfall. They soon stopped to eat and rest.

"Yakko, can you tell me about mom and dad?" Dot suddenly asked.

Yakko froze and at that moment, he had the same flash back:

 _Yakko came into the room to see his mother and Salazar, he was holding a knife and his father layed in the bed, lifeless. His mother was trying to defend herself and her kids. King Salazar inched closer to her._

 _"Mother!" Yakko cried._

 _"Get away Yakko! He might kill you too!" Bobesca called to her son. Yakko cried and ran down stairs and woke up Wakko and picked up his baby sister, Dot. Wakko wanted to know what happened and why he was awakened from his nice sleep._

 _A scream was heard as Yakko left the room and Wakko followed him. Yakko opened the door to see his mother on the floor and lots of blood on Salazar's dagger. Yakko cried, he knew that he and his siblings were doomed._

 _"You three are banished from here!" Salazar yelled at them and sent the dogs to kill them._

 _From there, they were no longer part of Acme Falls..._

Flash back end.

"Yakko? Are you okay?" Rakko was shaking him gently. Yakko quickly snapped out of it and looked at Dot and Rakko.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Yakko quickly responded and nodded to them both.

"Well Yakko? What happened to mom and dad?" Dot asked again.

"Dot, you really wanna know?" Yakko asked her, he really hated to make her cry. It would hurt him as much as it would hurt her.

"Yes Yakko! No secrets! We are all siblings. If you know then Wakko knows." Dot replied with a smile.

"Fine... Ok Dot, you want to know the truth... Our parents both died. They were killed..." Yakko felt tears coming out of his eyes.

"What?" Dot was almost about to cry, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yes, it is true." Rakko walked up to her. He knew the time would come and that Yakko would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Dot, please don't cry. Things will be okay." Nakko did something that Rakko has never seen before in his life. He saw Nakko hugging Dot for the first time. Rakko looked at them in awe and put his hands together.

"Dot, I'm sorry." Yakko hugged her too. Dot cried into his shoulder. She couldn't believe that her parents were killed.

"Who killed them?" Dot asked, she was very sad now.

"The guard who has now become our king. Salazar..." Yakko answered.

"What?" Dot gasped and Wakko looked at them all. Nakko looked at Rakko who was trying to read the book.

"Yes. He did it." Yakko replied quietly and sat back down next to Nakko.

"Cheer up guys. We are going to stop Salazar anyway." Nakko looked at the waterfall, the water was coming down really fast, though it looked like it was falling slowly. Nakko shook some of the evil thoughts out of his head as he walked back to the group.

"Hey, Yakko. Did you ever come up with that plan yet?" Rakko finally put his book down and looked at the troubled warner.

"No, but we don't need a plan. We need to start acting fast before Acme Falls get worse and start to fall apart." Yakko answered, pushing himself up from the snow. Nightfall was beginning to come as they needed to find a place to sleep.

Wakko found a nearby cave under the waterfall, the puzzled warners were trying to figure out how to get to the waterfall without falling down the cliff and into the coldness of the flowing river. Yakko took Wakko's gag bag and started to throw things out of it, he was looking for a long bridge that would hold them all.

"Ah! A bridge!" Yakko took out the bridge and slammed it down between the two sides of the huge gap. Dot went first because she was younger and they wanted to make sure it was safe. Yakko let Wakko and Rakko cross. Nakko rushed to the bridge and ran across it, he soon heard a crack as one piece of the bridge broke off and fell into the cold river below.

Yakko gulped as he crossed next. He slowly took steps because he saw Nakko's foot crack the second to last step. He was close to getting across when the whole bridge broke loose, Yakko was about to fall as Nakko reached out quickly and grabbed Yakko's hand. You sighed with relief and he climbed up the cliff and onto the snow. Rakko smiled at Nakko.

"Thanks Nakko." Yakko nodded to the helpful warner. Nakko smiled and continued on ahead. Rakko followed him. Wakko and Dot looked back at Yakko.

"Are you coming Yakko?" Wakko asked looking at his brother. His tongue sticking out of his mouth as usual.

"Oh yes!" Yakko followed them up to the dark cave. Nakko sat down in the back of the cave to rest while Rakko settled down next to him. Dot and Wakko slept by Yakko's side.

Yakko watched his two younger siblings sleep, he let out a sigh of happiness. Dot was really upset about their parents but she quickly shook the sad thoughts away. Still Yakko did not understand why King Salazar did this and why he wanted so much power over the kingdom.

Yakko finally fell asleep, he was not in the mood to think about it. He just wanted to sleep and stay confident in defeating Salazar for good.

* * *

Rita and Runt were walking late at night along side a river. They were looking for help as they noticed that the kingdom was falling apart. They needed to find a way to stop it. Slappy was very busy trying to break into Salazar's castle with her nephew Skippy by her side.

"Ok Skippy, we are going to break into this castle and take down the king ourselves. You remember the trick right?" Slappy asked while looking back at Skippy as he was caught playing in the snow.

"SKIPPY!" Slappy yelled to him.

"Oh I'm right here Aunt Slappy!" Skippy ran up to her in a hurry.

"Ok then. Climb up this rope and then when you reach the window, tell me if we are clear, okay?" Slappy explained the instructions to him.

Skippy nodded to her and started to climb up the rope as he got higher he looked down. His eyes popped out of his head and he started to cling to the rope tightly.

"Skippy, what are you doing?" Slappy shouted to him.

"Slappy get me down! I cannot do it!" Skippy cried.

"Oh for crying out loud! Skippy look how close you are to the window! Climb up the rest of the way and get a look! Damn are you silly?" Slappy face palmed herself.

Skippy looked back up and climbed into the window, he only saw the throne but the king wasn't sitting on it. He wasn't even in the room. Skippy called back to Slappy.

"There is no one in there!" Skippy called to her. Slappy responded to him.

"Okay! Then let me get up in there and handle the rest! You can jump back down!" Slappy held out her arms to catch her nephew. Skippy jumped down from the window and fell into Slappy's arms. She placed him down and started to climb up the rope herself. She finally got up there and placed a huge TNT box behind his throne, she lit it up quickly as she heard foot steps coming closer. Slappy turned and jumped out of the castle window and landed safely on the ground without getting hurt. (Heaven knows how she did that!)

Slappy watched from below as the king was talking to Plotz and Ralph. They were getting in trouble for betrayal as the king kicked them out of the castle.

"Slappy, he fired his two best men." Skippy watched Plotz and Ralph get up and walk off. They were in trouble for finding the warners and letting them go.

"Not my problem! They deserve it for siding with the king, they should have listened to me when I told them it was a bad idea. And now they both regret it." Slappy growled. She saw them walking far off into the streets of the kingdom.

"If King William saw this he would freak out." A voice spoke from the shadows.

"Oh Nurse, is that you?" Slappy looked back and saw a blonde haired women coming out from the bushes.

"Yes. It is me, Hello Nurse." The women replied.

"So you came here to help us or what?" Skippy leaped up and down.

"Sorry, this kid had too much sweet cereal this morning, he's been acting up since then. But anyway, how have you been these past few years?" Slappy asked.

"I've been better. I've been looking for Dr. Scratchansniff but I cannot find him anywhere. I told him in a letter that I was coming back and here I am." Hello Nurse explained the issue.

"Oh. I heard that some guards caught him running off with a couple of kids." Slappy answered.

"Where did he go Slappy?" Hello Nurse asked, she really needed to the doctor about what she saw.

"I don't know, I wasn't even looking as much. All I know is King Salazar's ass is getting kicked as soon as the TNT goes off." Slappy shrugged.

Skippy giggled, he was proud of his Aunt and always wanted to help out in tricking the bad guys.

"Sorry if I bothered you both..." Hello Nurse walked back into the bushes and rushed into the deep forest to find her friend. Slappy sighed and looked back up at the castle.

"I wonder why it's taking so long for it to blow the fuck up!" Slappy banged her fists on the walls of the castle.

"Maybe the TNT box was removed before the king went to sit down." Skippy was thinking.

"No..." Slappy sighed.

* * *

The next day, Yakko woke up with a yawn and stretched. He rolled over on his back and slowly got up.

"Oh Dot, Wakko..." Yakko was praying for them in his head. he really wanted to move on after they win back Acme Falls, he was ready to fight the king.

Yakko looked back at his siblings and his friends. He knew that Salazar was strong, he was soon going to avenge his parents and get the rightful place as king.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review or smile! Chapter 9 will be coming soon!**


	9. To The Castle!

**Here is chapter 9! Again, I'm very sorry folks that I have been lazy with keeping up with this story. Like I said, I'm very busy and it's hard to continue without any break to do so!**

 **Chapter 9, enjoy!**

Yakko walked out of the cave that morning, all of the others were still asleep as he placed his hand in the falling water. He then put the other hand in the water and let them soak. Then he rubbed the water on his face and shook it off to get dry. He looked at the water and saw the memories of his past. Yakko wanted to fix things, such as going back in time to stop Salazar. The only problem is that he wouldn't be a live, the guard would have killed him before his parents. Yakko finally shook those thoughts out of his head and walked back to the cave.

"Guys?" Yakko whispered. Rakko opened one eye and perked up his torn ear. He looked at Yakko and yawned.

"Hey Yakko, why are you up so early?" Rakko yawned and shifted. He gently pushed pass Nakko and Wakko who were both sleeping together peacefully.

"I couldn't sleep Rakko. I kept on thinking about my past. I really didn't want this to happen. What has become of Salazar?" Yakko sighed.

"Salazar always wanted to be king. Telling from the way he almost killed Nakko, he wanted to take over the land and ruin things. Salazar was full of greed." Rakko explained his thoughts. Yakko began to ponder all that Rakko had said. He then looked at Nakko. His red slacks were almost like his brown ones.

"Rakko, by any chance, are you two our oldest siblings?" Yakko asked while looking at Nakko's slacks for a long time before looking back at Rakko.

"I don't think so. My fur is brown and I wear gray pants. Nakko is black but he wears red slacks. But I don't think we are related to you guys in anyway." Rakko replied. He was really being sure after what had happened back in his past.

"Oh, you just look like us." Yakko shrugged and heard Nakko getting up. Nakko opened his eyes and saw Rakko and Yakko talking. He grumbled and got to his feet and walked passed them while stretching.

"Don't you two ever get happy?" Nakko asked while walking up to the waterfall touching it as he washed his face.

"Well, Yakko is having it hard. He has lost his parents and he's lost in his mind now." Rakko stood up for Yakko. Yakko nodded but told Rakko that it was okay.

"Well you two better cheer up, we are going to stop Salazar before he ruins the rest of the kingdom and William's legacy." Nakko replied as he went into the cave to wake up Wakko and Dot.

Wakko yawned and picked up Dot, but she jumped out of his arms.

"I don't need you to hold me." Dot stuck her tongue out at Wakko. Wakko shrugged and walked up to Yakko and Rakko. Nakko decided to leave and the rest of them followed behind. Wakko heard a few barks as he ran up to Rakko quickly and held on to him tightly.

"Whoa! What is it Wakko?" Rakko was surprised to see the young warner latched to him like an octopus.

"I heard barking!" Wakko continued to hold on to Rakko.

"Barking?" Rakko turned to see a few dogs from afar.

"They found us!" Yakko pointed to the growling dogs. A few guards were there as well.

"We need to get back to Acme Falls and battle the king!" Dot panted while catching up to Nakko and Yakko. The dogs barked and chased Wakko. Wakko took out his mallet and whacked the dogs real hard.

"Well, you dogs are not going to eat me!" Wakko throw his mallet into another dog. The dog screamed out loud and was sent flying. Wakko watched as the dog hit a tree and fainted.

"Wow nice one Wakko." Nakko commented.

"Thanks, now we better go!" Wakko ran ahead the guards shouted after them as two more dogs followed after the warners. Nakko grabbed Wakko's gag bag and started throwing bombs back at them. The bombs blew up in the snow, causing the snow to fly everywhere. The dogs were blinded and the guards were buried in snow.

Dot ran ahead of Nakko and skidded to a halt due to a high cliff. Rakko bumped into Nakko, almost pushing him off the cliff and into the icy spikes below. Yakko and Wakko stopped as well, the guards we no longer near them as they all saw the kingdom from afar. Nakko wondered how they were going to get back to the kingdom from the cliff side. Yakko was looking for a path below, it was going to be a long fall, but he needed to get a path location. Dot and Wakko looked around for tools they could use.

"I got it!" Dot ran over to a bunch of branches on the ground. She picked up the thick pieces of wood and threw them to Yakko.

"Nice idea you have here Dot. We can make a sled." Yakko finally smiled and looked for some rope to tie to the wood together. Rakko and Nakko watched this time. Wakko was tying up the logs together, Dot was placing a sheet in the back so they could slow down if they started going too fast and Yakko was putting a stearing stick in it so that he could stear the sled.

Rakko's eyes widened at this. He finally walked over to the finished sled and sat in it. Nakko sat in it too. He was ready to go. Yakko, Wakko and Dot got in last. Wakko pushed the sled and jumped in before it started to speed up. They started going down a hill that Yakko found near the cliff side.

Dot was putting her hands in the air, she was having the best time of her life while Yakko steared the sled left and right through the icy spikes. Nakko and Rakko held onto the sled tightly, they were afraid of falling off.

"Salazar is ours now! Like Plotz had told us, he is going down!" Yakko said while stearing. He made a sharp turn and they flew up and into the air. The sled came down with a crash as they made it through the cliffs. Wakko looked up and saw Acme Falls for the first time for a close up.

"So, are we there yet?" Nakko wondered. He looked up and saw a castle, it was far off into the town.

"I think we are in the town of Acme Falls." Yakko replied.

"Yes! Nakko and I escaped from the other side of town, that's why we didn't know about the icy spikes and the cliff." Rakko explained.

"So how did you two escape?" Dot asked Nakko and Rakko who gave her a glance.

"Well Nakko was in trouble and I gained these strong powers and took out Salazar for a few moments. But we jumped out of the window as Salazar was getting back up to kill us." Rakko told Dot the story.

"You two had it hard there. Salazar must have known the both of you, right?" Wakko noticed who much Rakko and Nakko looked like their older brother Yakko.

"I really don't know much about this king. Rakko does. I was probably born here, but then again, I do not have a clue." Nakko continued on into town. Lots of poor people were walking around. Even a young and cheer girl with a watch dog by her side was skipping through the streets.

"Silly puppy!" The young girl giggled. The dog only moaned and followed her, she was getting into a lot of trouble.

"Who are they?" Yakko wondered, he looked at the little girl and the dog. Then he followed Nakko. Wakko saw a cat and a dog, they were finding shelter. Then he turned and looked ahead. Ralph saw them, he called to them.

"Hey! Stop!" Ralph ran up to them just in time.

"Ralph?" Yakko turned and saw the fat man coming to them. He huffed and puffed.

"Where are yous going?" Ralph asked.

"To the castle remember? You and Plotz gave us the news." Yakko replied. Ralph scratched his head and finally remembered.

"Doh yeah! You guys were going to stops the king!" Ralph nodded and let them pass.

"He has speech issues." Nakko grumbled under his breath. Rakko slapped him.

"Never say that behind a person's back." Rakko huffed.

"Whatever you say..." Nakko growled.

* * *

"Slappy, I don't think the TNT worked, are you sure you lit it up?" Skippy finally asked her.

"I think so." Slappy wasn't so sure anymore, she looked up and nothing was happening.

"Are you two waiting for this?" A gruff voice asked.

"What the?" Slappy was surprised as she turned around to see Salazar with the TNT bundle, he was able to smell the smoke and get his guards to put it out before it blew up.

"You thought you can just blow me up right?" Salazar questioned her.

"Listen buddy! No one told you to kill the king! No asked for you to be here!" Slappy argued, she walked up to the evil king.

"Well, you are very dumb. Just as dumb as those warners!" Salazar grinned.

"You better watch your mouth tall guy! I may be old, but I'm still young enough to kick your ass into an elephant's skull!" Slappy growled.

"Is that so? Guards, take them away!" Salazar ordered as they took Skippy and Slappy away before they could say anything else.

"Now is a good time to call in some back up plans." Slappy muttered. Skippy slowly nodded as they were being carried into the dungeon.

"Lock them up for the night! They might get out with bail." Salazar looked at his prisoners before he left the dungeon. Slappy looked at Salazar, he was walking out of the room as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Aw Slappy, what will we do now?" Skippy stood up and asked, he was worried.

"Ah no need to worry, if we think of a way, we will get out of here soon." Slappy started looking for an escape path.

"But there is nothing here, it's just us and the walls." Skippy whined.

"Skippy, we will find a way. I'm not going to give up and call it a day." Slappy was still throwing hay and sticks around.

"Fine..." Skippy started to look as well.

From outside, Rita and Runt walked up to the dungeon window which had bars in it. Blocking Slappy and her nephew from escaping. They talked to her.

"Any luck guys?" Rita asked.

"Nope. We didn't get any luck here." Slappy replied, she finally sat down.

"Slappy what are you doing?" Skippy asked, he walked over to her.

"Kid, I'm tired out." Slappy gasped for breath. Rita gasped at this. He tried to pull the bar apart but she was too weak while Runt was playing around in the snow.

"Runt! Stop!" Rita called to him.

"Is there a cat? Where's the cat?" Runt growled.

"There is no cat stupid!" Rita growled.

"Oh, then what is it?" Runt finally panted and looked at her.

"We are going to find help. This is becoming serious." Rita replied as the mime in the background was doing tricks.

"Ok! Lets go!" Runt waited for Rita to jump on his back. Rita jumped on his back and looked at Skippy.

"Don't worry guys, we will be back!" Rita said as Skippy waved to them.

"Slappy, are you going to lay there?" Skippy was trying to get her off of the floor.

"Yes, Skippy, I'm old. I cannot continue to do this any longer." Slappy sat against the wall, she was falling asleep. Skippy sat down too. She had given up and decided to wait for Rita and Runt to get back with help.

* * *

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Rakko and Nakko finally made it to the castle. Two guards were protecting the entrance.

"So tell me the plan again Yakko." Rakko whispered. Nakko huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Nakko will throw a ball across the air and I will make sure those guards get it!" Yakko replied.

"You ready Nakko?" Rakko asked.

"Yes." Nakko smirked and grabbed the huge ball and threw it. It bumped into one of the guards, this made the dogs go crazy as they barked and ran after the ball. The other guard chased the dogs around while the first guard was on the ground. Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Rakko and Nakko leaped over him and went inside of the castle.

"Whoa. Such a huge place." Wakko was looking at the huge room, he was very surprised to see the inside of their castle. Wakko wasn't paying attention to the details, but now he sees it all.

"So this is our home Yakko?" Dot asked.

"Yes and we are about to meet with the king again." Yakko was ready and he looked confident.

"He killed our parents, so we must return the action!" Wakko took out his mallet and ran head.

"Wait Wakko!" Yakko rushed up to his younger brother and stopped him for a few seconds.

"What is it?" Wakko was now confused.

"We will get him, but we need to be careful." Yakko whispered. They saw a few guards and decided to hide. Rakko saw a key on the floor as he picked it up. Nakko noticed that one of the guards left a red towel on the floor.

"Hey, what's that?" Nakko pointed to the red towel.

"It is a towel and it reaks of blood." Rakko growled. It smelled of an old person. He followed the scent and got to a door which had a keyhole in it. He unlocked the door and opened it. He walked in the dungeon and saw a young squirrel locked in a cell.

"Are you coming to save us?" Skippy asked the warner.

"Who are you and why is there blood on this towel?" Rakko asked him.

"I'm Skippy, and... And... My aunt was attacked just now. She was just sitting in the cell and the king attacked her!" Skippy sobbed.

"Oh my god! It's ok! Lets get you outta here!" Rakko unlocked the cell and carried Slappy, who was bleeding. Skippy followed him.

Yakko saw the brown warner return with a huge animal in his arms. It was Slappy and Skippy was with them.

"Oh my! What happened?" Yakko walked over to Rakko and looked at Slappy.

"She was attacked! I'm going to take her outside, I will meet up with you guys later!" Rakko ran back outside and started to look for a nurse.

Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Nakko were traveling through the castle now. They were soon going to get Salazar and stop him once and for all. Yakko slowly walked up the stairs, Nakko was behind him as Wakko and Dot were behind too.

"Yakko? Are you really willing to fight the king? This is dangerous." Nakko asked.

"Dangerous is my middle name." Yakko was stern, he knew it was Salazar's doing. He opened one of the doors and took the dagger that Salazar used to kill his parents a long time ago. Dot looked around the room and felt soft fur against her, she yelped and jumped back.

"What is it Dot?" Nakko asked, he turned on the light and saw a body. It was Yakko, Wakko and Dot's father. Their mother's body was thrown from the castle window where the dogs attacked it and ate it.

"Oh my!" Nakko gasped. Yakko grabbed Dot in his arms and hugged her. She cried.

"Dot, be brave. Do not cry. Now is not the time for crying. We need to get Salazar and take back our kingdom." Yakko whispered to her.

"O... Okay..." Dot sniffled and got up.

"Nakko, get a sword from that box." Yakko pointed to his father's box full of weapons. William used to be a guard before he became the king of Acme Falls. Nakko walked over to the box and got out a heavy, but powerful sword.

"Nice pick!" Dot quickly cheered up and sat up, she got out a bomb from the box. Wakko took out his mallet and they all were ready to give Salazar the battle he would never forget. Rakko finally returned from his duty as he saw Yakko and his friends with weapons. Rakko was given an axe and he nodded.

"Nice to you back with us man!" Wakko laughed. Rakko followed them to the entrance of the king's room. They opened the door and saw Salazar, he was reading a book.

"Salazar!" Yakko shouted. Salazar looked up from the book and eyed the warners.

"So you three came back. Boy am I not surprised." Salazar chuckled.

"Enough of the tricks! You have ruled this castle for far too long!" Yakko drew out the dagger. It had blood on it. Dry blood from years ago.

"So you finally have come to battle me. You will be starting a war you know?" Salazar drew out his long sword and pointed it at him.

"Yakko, we will help you out on this one." Rakko gave him a look.

"Rakko, you and the others handle the guards. I will fight off the king myself." Yakko looked back at Rakko.

"But Yakko-" Rakko began to argue, but Yakko gave him a stern look. He was serious.

"Okay okay!" Rakko backed off and beckoned Yakko's two siblings and Nakko to follow him. They all nodded and followed him down stairs. Yakko was left to face Salazar alone for the first time. He remembered seeing Salazar when he was young, he was a scary man with fresh blood on his dagger. Now Yakko held it, to get the rightful place as king.

"You are a brave one aren't you? Will get ready Yakko, because this time, you are not coming out alive..." Salazar growled.

"So be it! If I have to fight you so save my home and my siblings and friends from you, then I will risk my life to do so!" Yakko pointed the dagger and got ready.

Salazar swung his sword at Yakko as Yakko dodged it and blocked it with the dagger. It was too short of a weapon for the young warner, but he knew he could fight off the king if he tried hard enough.

Rakko and the others began their battle too as they were fighting the guards, they all charged at the four of them, but Nakko sliced one guard in half. Blood was all over the floor as the guards slipped in it. Dot jumped on a guard and kicked him in the neck. The guard choked and fell to the ground. He was in terrible pain.

It was going to the longest war in history.

* * *

Two mice were in the stables near the castle, they were watching the guards battle some of the good guards that returned to Acme Falls to see the place in ruins.

"Pinky, we do not need to watch this anymore. We are going to try and take over the castle and the world!" The mouse with the big head pulled the skinny one from the walls of the fence.

"But Brain, how are we going to do that? There is a war going on." Pinky sighed.

"It doesn't matter, we are smaller than they are, we can handle getting into a mess, right?" Brain looked at Pinky.

"Okay Brain..." Pinky sighed again.

"Zip it!" Brain growled.

"Zip!" Pinky giggled.

"Oh man, why must I put up with you?" Brain face palmed himself.

* * *

Yakko was still fighting for his life. Salazar almost had him until Yakko jumped high in the air and kicked Salazar in the face.

"Oof!" Salazar grunted and stumbled backwards, almost falling out of the window. He looked up and he was kicked in the face again. Yakko leaped back and stood his ground, he was huffing and puffing.

"You!" Salazar growled, he ran up to Yakko.

Yakko still stood his ground, ready to take the next attack, even if he did die along with the evil king. It was for Wakko, Dot, Rakko and Nakko...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yakko is in a tough spot against the king as his siblings and friends fight off the guards. Mean while Rita and Runt are getting help to save Slappy and Skippy. Slappy and Skippy are now with a nurse as Scratchansniff is still missing and no one will ever know what happened to him. Can Yakko defeat the king? Can Rita and Runt find out about Slappy? What will become of Salazar when the battle is over? The next chapter is coming soon!**


	10. The Final Battle Yakko's Last Time

**Sorry if this took long to get it up! I've been busy and this story is not dead! Let's dive into chapter 10 the last and final chapter!**

Yakko leaped to the right as Salazar bumped into some boxes and tripped. Yakko was about to strike him again as Salazar whipped around and slashed Yakko's sides.

"Ugh!" Yakko winced as he held onto his side, clutching it.

"You think you have won! But you have not!" Salazar growled, he attacked Yakko again. The young warner felt faint, but he continued to fight back against the evil king that took his parents away from him. He fought harder and dodged Salazar's attacks.

"You have messed up our lives Salazar! It is time for you to give up! Let someone nice rule the kingdom! It shouldn't have been you!" Yakko was swinging the dagger around, stabbing Salazar in the arm. The evil king yowled and kicked Yakko to the ground.

"I don't think you understand! You and your siblings are too much! I will not allow some nice warners to rule the kingdom! I took over and people love me!" Salazar hissed. Yakko dodged his incoming attack. He slipped under Salazar and slashed his back. His clothes had a tear in it as the evil king screamed in pain.

"It looks like you're not as tough! You will step down or my name isn't Yakko!" The warner growled.

"Ha! Like you will tell me what to do! You have failed Yakko! Give up, you are not coming out of this alive!" Salazar reminded him of what he said before they battled.

"I will come out alive, or I will take you down with me! Either way, one of us will be the true king of Acme Falls!" Yakko responded.

They continued to strike each other and battle. Yakko couldn't keep up with his sides bleeding any longer, but he tried to stay in the fight and protect himself from any more hits.

* * *

Rakko, Nakko, Wakko and Dot were still fighting the guards, they were determined to win the battle and get back what their parents gave to them. Wakko sliced five guards in half while Nakko killed twelve of them. Rakko only killed two guards so far. They were soon accompanied with Rita and Runt who soon found out about Skippy Slappy. They helped by running into the guards and knocking them off of their feet.

"Yeah! Get outta here!" Rita hissed as she was riding on top of Runt.

"I get to smash guards!" Runt laughed. They all fought as three birds came to the castle windows and watched.

"Hey Pesto, get a look at this!" Bobby beckoned the angry bird to get a look at the huge battle. Squit took a look as well.

"They look like they're having a ball!" Pesto chuckled, he was watching Rakko mostly.

"I wonder who that warner is. He's brown and not black like the others. And why is Yakko wearing red pants and not brown?" Pesto was confused now.

"Maybe he's wearing red to please everyone." Bobby laughed.

"I think that's not Yakko, it has to be someone else." Squit thought.

"Like who?" Pesto got up in his face.

"Like a new person." Squit answered backing away.

"I wish we were in the war, but it's took much!" Bobby flapped his wings around, feathers flying off as he did so.

"Heh, maybe Pesto can throw in a few rounds!" Squit joked.

"Oh are you saying that I'm a fighter here to amuse you!?" Pesto angrily flew up to Squit and got in his face again.

"No no, I'm not saying you're a fighter. I meant help out in the war!" Squit held up his wings to his face.

"So you think I'm a fighter for the war?" Pesto asked.

"Yeah, yeah! That's what I'm saying!" Squit nodded his head.

Bobby faced palmed as Pesto got really angry and attacked Squit.

"That will teach you! Never ever-!" Pesto and Squit were both yelling in the huge dust cloud and legs, wings and feathers popped in and out of it. Bobby shrugged and watched them argue but he was sucked into the dust cloud as well as they all yelled at each other.

They soon fell to the ground, dizzy from their little fight.

* * *

Slappy woke up from her sleep as she noticed Skippy looking down at her, a smile tugged across his lips.

"Oh aunt Slappy! You're okay!" Skippy hugged her gently while he was laying in the bed. A nurse came up to them, it was the same one that met them while they tried to bomb Salazar.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake. I'm sorry if I didn't say my name. I'm Hello Nurse." The blonde haired nurse smiled and checked Slappy's wound. She winced a bit from the pain that she now felt. It was going to be hard to heal from such a beating.

"Oh man, I felt like I've been rocked 20 times." Slappy grunted.

"It will be okay, Slappy. You rest here. I will go and see if I can get you something." Hello Nurse comfort her and left the room. Skippy sat back down in his chair, looking at his aunt. She was in pain and almost got killed by the evil king. He wanted to get Salazar back for what he did, but he knew he would get himself killed.

"Skippy, it's alright. I know you wanna get Salazar back. Kid, it's best that you say with me. I don't want you going out there without help." Slappy coughed.

"Buy Slappy, Yakko, Wakko and Dot need us. I think they are in trouble and there are a lot of guards outside of the castle battling the evil guards." Skippy sighed he was watching the battle from the window. Suddenly Skippy saw a cannon ball headed towards the window as he quickly leaped to the left.

"Oh no!" Skippy yelped. The cannon ball barely missed Slappy as it broke the wall and flew out of the other side of the building.

"Oh my goodness!" Hello Nurse slammed open the door to check on Slappy.

"I'm okay. I was laying down, so that cannon ball missed." The old Squirrel chuckled a bit.

"I thought they would kill you for sure… I'm glad it missed." Hello Nurse sighed with relief.

Suddenly another person entered her hospital. It was Scratchansniff! He was beat up from the guards that came to attack him, but he was determined to escape and get back to Hello Nurse.

"You're alive!" Hello Nurse hugged him.

"Yes, I am. Where is Yakko, Wakko and Dot?" He asked.

"Sir, they are fighting the king and his guards. They are in that mess!" Skippy pointed to the fighting guards.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Scratchansniff panicked.

"For now, we will all stay here. I'm sure the warners and the good guards are taking care of the job." Hello Nurse had him rest in a bed next to Slappy's.

"Hey man, you're gonna chill with me?" Slappy raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah." Scratchansniff replied. He felt worried inside, he didn't want the warners to die in a war. He wanted to help out, but he was too weak.

"Don't worry doc. I'm sure you will help them…" Slappy coughed again.

"I hope you're right…" Scratchansniff looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts drifted…

* * *

Yakko and Salazar were both bleeding badly, but they were still at it. Yakko had a scar on his right eye while Salazar suffered a lot more back injuries from Yakko's attacks. Yakko stood his ground as he started huffing and puffing. He was almost to the point where he should give up. But he hung in there for a little while longer.

As the fight continued, two mice snuck in the master room, they looked up at Yakko and King Salazar. Then they walked passed them and got on the book shelf behind Yakko.

"It seems like they have gotten a blood bath." Brain muttered.

"What did you say Brain?" Pinky asked.

"Nothing you idiot, now find that book!" Brain hissed.

"Alright!" Pinky cheerfully replied. He climbed on the book shelf yelling out names of each book.

"Who about, how to cook for dummies?" Pinky shouted.

"No! Find a book for ruling the kingdom!" Brain called back from below.

"Oh! What about how to be a king?" Pinky shouted again.

"That will do I suppose… Throw the book down to me!" Brain shouted. Pinky slid the book out and dropped it down on Brain. His voice was muffled under the heavy book as he lifted it up.

"Now let's get out of here and read this. Once we get to our plan we can take over Acme Falls and the world!" Brain was running with Pinky behind him. They both carried the book down the stairs as they dodged the huge guards who attacked the rest of the warners.

Wakko was still hitting the guards as he was seen with a sword too.

"Why are you fighting with two weapons?" Rakko asked.

"I decided that the sword is for slicing people in half and the mallet is for hitting the body and heads of other people like its baseball." Wakko shrugged and continued to fight on. Rakko gave him a stare but then he was attacked by a fat guard. Nakko stabbed the fat one and jumped on top of him.

"Ow! Please let me go!" The wounded guard pleaded, but Nakko ignored him and sliced him in two. Wakko laughed at this while he beat up two tall guards and they were sent flying into the fire place. They both screamed as the fire burned their asses and they shot up the chimney and flew into the air. They landed in the snow below and got stepped on by the fighting guards.

"Well I think that's all of the guards in here, let's check on Yakko!" Wakko beckoned everyone to follow him back upstairs where the two were fighting. Wakko opened the door as he saw Yakko and Salazar standing there. They were staring each other down. He noticed that Yakko was bleeding badly. He was too weak to fight him off.

Salazar had the strength left as he said a few words to Yakko.

"You are finished… I warned you about coming out of this alive! You did not listen to me!" Salazar shouted as he ran in to finish off the young warner. Wakko shouted.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" He yelled. Dot watched in horror and Rakko was about to cut in but Nakko stopped him.

"This is Yakko's battle. He will win this!" Nakko pulled him back.

"Yakko do something!" Rakko shouted as Nakko kept a hold of him.

"Yakko stab him!" Dot yelled.

"Yakko!" Wakko shouted as that was all he could say.

As King Salazar got closer, he slashed Yakko's side again as Yakko held the dagger out and made Salazar run into it, making them kill each other. Yakko coughed and fell to the ground. Salazar gagged and threw up blood. Scars all over his body as well as Yakko.

"Yakko!" Rakko ran up to him. Nakko let him go.

"Oh no!" Nakko sighed. It wasn't a pretty sight. Wakko and Dot ran up to their brother.

"Yakko say something!" Dot kneeled down to his level. Yakko opened his eyes a bit to see his siblings and his friends around him.

"Oh… You guys…" Yakko coughed.

"Yakko!" Nakko held his hand.

"Please get up. We need you…" Wakko was tearing up.

Nakko turned around and grow at Salazar who was now dead.

"Yes please Yakko! Don't go on us now! You helped us out before, you got us through this journey!" Rakko reminded him.

"I did… But I didn't say… That I was coming out of this…. Alive…" Yakko coughed some more. Nakko was about to cry.

"Oh Yakko…" Dot was going to cry as well and Wakko was very gloomy and say about it. From down below the castle the fight was slowing down. All of the evil guards were killed. Rita and Runt returned to see that the guards were gone.

They didn't know where Slappy was until she came walking out of the little hospital that Hello Nurse built. They rejoined her and went up to the castle as they knew the fighting died down.

Inside of the castle, Yakko still lied there looking up at his siblings and friends, they were sad to see him go to heaven.

"Listen… Wakko… Will you do something for me?" Yakko choked and coughed.

"Anything for you brother…" Wakko sniffled.

"Take good care of everyone… Including Dot…" Yakko replied slowly. He was going to go limp soon.

"But Yakko… I need you… We need you…" Wakko whimpered.

"You don't need me… I risked my life and you should too if you love me…" Yakko replied.

"If you go, what will we do?" Rakko asked.

"Wakko and Dot will rule Acme Falls together as a family. You and Nakko will protect them…" Yakko answered weakly.

"Of course we will…" Nakko smiled a little bit.

"I promise that I will be in your hearts…" Yakko coughed again.

"Promise?" Wakko wanted to be sure.

"I promise Wakko." Yakko replied.

"Before I leave this world, I want to say something that you all will remember me by… I will always be there for you no matter what happens… I am your brother and no matter what you do, I will follow you and watch over you… Always…" Yakko said his last words as his eyes closed. Wakko tried to wake him up, but he couldn't. He held up Yakko's head and buried his face in it and cried.

Dot cried too and so did Rakko. Nakko was very sad as he looked at the ground. So many things that Yakko did. He helped them fight through and get them to where they were now. Yakko risked his life when he didn't have to, but he had a reason to. Rakko left the room to tell everyone outside of the castle, the bad news.

"I wish the evil king died alone!" Dot was now angry and upset.

"Dot, it's okay. Yakko will be watching over you both. He is your older brother. He wouldn't want you to wish death on anyone. He didn't even want to kill Salazar, he was giving the evil king a chance." Nakko hugged her tightly.

"I will miss Yakko." Dot cried. Wakko joined the hug. The other guards came in and took Salazar's body, the looked over at the warners and saw Yakko's body lying there as they took his body too. They were going to celebrate the death of Yakko.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

Everyone in Acme Falls were gathered around to hear what Plotz and Ralph had to say about Yakko.

"We are here because of Yakko. He died to save our kingdom from that evil King Salazar. Yakko deserves a lot of your love. He meant so much to Wakko and Dot. Two other warners also risked their lives in the war to aid Yakko. Rakko and Nakko." Plotz announced.

"Duh yeah. They helped too. Yakko didn't deserve to die, but he took a risk." Ralph couldn't say much anymore, he walked down from the castle balcony and cried.

Everyone was sad. Even Mindy and Buttons. They didn't know Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Rakko or Nakko, but they knew that the news was horrible. They all tossed flowers on Yakko's grave near the castle side. Nakko was the last one to toss his flower there. Pinky who snuck away from Brain attended too. He threw a flower at Wakko who picked it up.

"Oh Yakko…" He sighed.

Once the celebration was over, everyone left in sadness. Wakko and Dot left and went inside of the castle, followed by Rakko and Nakko. Pinky was found by Brain, who caught him.

"Pinky! I read this whole book, let's get to our plan!" Brain tugged him away from Yakko's grave.

"But one of the big fighters died Brain! We have to celebrate it!" Pinky whined.

"No we don't. We are mice, mice do not care about people dying." Brain replied and slapped Pinky on the side of his face.

"Point!" He yelped as he held his cheek.

"Now get back in here, we need a plan." Brian dragged him in the mouse hole of the stables.

"What is your plan?" Pinky sounded silly again.

"You will find out…" Brain grinned.

Pinky gave Brain a confused look and then he shrugged.

* * *

Dot was in the throne room, she was dressed up like a queen, but she still wasn't happy without Yakko. Wakko was his normal self a few days later. He came up to Dot, seeing her depressed.

"Aw cheer up Dot. Yakko wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to be happy and live your life. We got our kingdom back!" Wakko smiled at her. Dot knew that she could rest and be sad forever as she took Wakko's hand and lead him down the hall. From outside, Pinky and Brain held some kind of device that would kill Wakko and his sister but Buttons ran across the field and smashed it.

"Oh damn it! My plan is ruined! Back to the drawing board!" Brain grumbled. Pinky laughed at the scene but he was punched in the face. The silly mouse got dizzy and fainted. Brain dragged him back to the stables.

Inside of the castle, Dot and Wakko were in a room. It had lots of things collected by their mother and father.

"This is what I found." Dot smiled at him.

"Wow, this place has a lot of gold pottery." Wakko held a few pots and looked at them.

"But look what Yakko left us!" Dot picked up a letter Y charm.

"A charm? Was Yakko holding this from a long time ago when Salazar told us to leave the castle?" Wakko was puzzled.

"I think so. I think Yakko knew we would return to get our kingdom back, so he left this and brought us back. I guess he knew he was going to pass away." Dot figured it all out.

"Yakko. I'm so glad you saved us all. Without you, we could have suffered even more." Wakko closed his eyes and prayed.

"I'm glad too Wakko." Dot smiled and hugged him. Wakko returned the hug as he took the charm and held it.

"He was brave." A voice sounded from behind them. It was Nakko.

"Nakko!" They ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm here for you two." Nakko replied.

"Thank you for your help." Wakko looked up at him.

"Anything I can do." Nakko winked at them.

The sun was beginning to set as they all went up to the balcony. Rakko was enjoying it, he loved the orange sky as the sun went down. The sky was soon a violet color and then it was dark and the stars came out….

Wakko was alone on the balcony as everyone turned in for the night. He looked up at the sky and saw the constellation of his mother, father and brother. He then heard his brother again, his words echoing in his mind:

" _I will always be there for you no matter what happens… I am your brother and no matter what you do, I will follow you and watch over you… Always…"_ Yakko's voice repeated.

Wakko opened his right hand to see the charm he was holding. The letter Y shined brightly as Wakko smiled and closed his hand.

"I love you… Yakko…" Wakko closed his eyes and let the chilling breeze of the night blow against him. He realized he might get sick, but he didn't care. He would miss Yakko a lot and even if he never showed it. Yakko knew and watched over his siblings like he promised….

 **The End.**

 **That's wrap! Yakko didn't deserve to die, but he risked his life for mostly Wakko and Dot as they are his youngest siblings. He didn't want to see King Salazar kill them. Watch out for the next Animaniacs story! Which is not coming too soon yet!**


End file.
